Shinigami y Bimbogami
by aleja1095
Summary: HITSUXKARIN. CONTINUACIÓN Cuando la muerte es inevitable no queda de otra más que la de cruzar al más allá, ¿pero si el más allá no es la Sociedad de Almas?, ¿podrá dejar el odio a un lado y dejar salir sus sentimientos?
1. shinigami y bimbogami

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí algo. Hace mucho tiempo (coffañoscoff) subí este fic en mí otra cuenta pero en ese tiempo mi compu se descompuso y todo lo que tenía ahí se perdió, incluido los capítulos previamente escritos que yo tenía de esta historia; para no hacer la historia tan larga me frustre y deje esto de lado, cuando quise continuarlo había olvidado por completo la idea que tenía para la historia y así pasaron los años hasta que hace unos días volví a visitar la página y recordé esos viejos buenos momentos y me topé con este proyecto que nunca terminé. He decidido ponerle fin a algo que inicié hace años, aun no recuerdo la idea que tenía cuando lo empecé así que trate de darle un buen fin, espero les guste**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener **

**Bimbogami**** y Shinigami**

Era una noche tormentosa en Karakura, todos los habitantes ya se encontraban refugiados bajo sus hogares, ya que según el estado del tiempo la lluvia se extendería durante toda la semana y aparte sería una lluvia muy fuerte, tanto que se esperaba que callera granizo.

Pero bajo esa lluvia se podía divisar una pequeña figura empapada de pies a cabeza, la cual pertenecía a Karin, quien había salido tarde de la escuela y aparte había ido a entrenar a las canchas, se trató de un entrenamiento solitario ya que algunos no podían ir y otros estaban enfermos por lo cual decidió suspender el entrenamiento. Cuando se empezó a nublar decidió regresar a casa y en el camino la lluvia se dejó caer sin piedad, la única alternativa que encontró fue la de correr para llegar a su casa, refugiarse no serviría por que a simple vista se podía ver que esa lluvia no pararía.

En el camino sintió un fuerte reiatsu cerca de ella, al voltear pudo ver como una grieta se abría, segundos después salió un hollow grande, lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir internamente ya que la semana pasada se le habían acabado los productos contra hollows que Urahara le había vendido.

Esquivó todos los ataques que este le lanzaba, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más ella se cansaba, el clima tampoco le ayudaba ya que el piso mojado hacia que resbalara y la lluvia torrencial le limitaba la vista, lo único que quería era que el shinigami encargado de Karakura llegara rápido y la ayudara, pero esa ayuda nunca llego.

Basto un golpe para derribarla completamente y de un rayo para iluminar el cuerpo tendido en el pavimento de una joven de 14 años de la cual se veía una cadena rota saliendo de su pecho.

0

5 horas pasaron, cuando dos shinigamis llegaron a la escena del crimen, se trataba de Rukia y de Renji.

—Esto es malo, cuando Ichigo regrese de la Sociedad de Almas y se entere de esto perderá la cabeza total mente— dijo Renji quien tenía una cara de tristeza

—Sí, pobrecita— menciono Rukia acariciándole la cara— debió ser difícil no poder defenderse— Exhalo aire y dirigió su mirada a Renji— Sera mejor ir a buscar su alma, con suerte la encontraremos y la enviaremos a la Sociedad de Almas

—Si— Dijo y desaparecieron.

0

Pasaron las horas y el atardecer les cayó encima, habían buscado por toda Karakura y no la habían encontrado.

—Rayos no logramos encontrarla— Dijo Renji con frustración

—No hay que darnos por vencidos busquemos en…—

Sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que una puerta se abrió frente a ellos, de la cual salió alguien que los dos conocías y que no esperaban ver sino hasta la media noche—

—Hola, Ichigo, ¿qué t-te trae d-de vuelta tan r-rápido?— pregunto nerviosamente Rukia

—Oh, Rukia, Renji, ¿Qué tal chicos? — dijo sonriendo el peli naranja, lo cual devastó a los dos presentes ya que no les sería fácil decirle lo que paso. — Quería volver a la media noche pero algo me decía que tenía que volver rápido a Karakura. Y por lo que veo en sus caras de preocupación si pasó algo—dijo con la cara seria—

Pasaron los minutos y Renji y Rukia solo intercambiaban miradas, con las cuales se preguntaban "¿estará bien decírselo?"

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo van a decir o no? — Pregunto irritado Ichigo

—Ichigo, veras…—Empezó Renji

Rukia exhalo y decidió decírselo sin rodeos—Ayer se presentó una fuerte tormenta, y desafortunadamente tu hermana Karin estaba afuera cuando esta se hizo presente, al parecer apareció un Hollow— Rukia puso una cara de tristeza total — Ichigo… las condiciones climáticas no estuvieron a su favor para que ella escapara, Realmente lo siento, murió sin remedio y sin que pudiéramos hacer algo— concluyó Rukia

Rukia volteo a ver a Ichigo, y lo que encontró fue que estaba en total estado de shock

—Oye Ichigo, responde— Dijo Renji

—M m m-mi her er manita muerta, dices— sus ojos de nublaron completamente

—Lo sentimos— Dijo Rukia

—¡TENGO QUE IR A BUSCARLA TAL VEZ ELLA AUN…!— Grito desesperado Ichigo

—Tranquilízate Ichigo, Rukia y yo ya la buscamos por toda Karakura y no hemos encontrado nada. Tal vez pudo cruzar en paz o un shinigami la encontró antes— Afirmo Renji

—En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder, vamos de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas—

Los tres emprendieron el viaje y comenzaron la búsqueda, preguntaron a algunos shinigamis si la habían visto he incluso al encargado de Karakura, pero nadie había visto nada. Con ayuda de otros shinigamis fueron a buscarla en cada uno de los distritos del _Rukongai, cosa que llevo varias semanas._

_El tiempo pasaba y seguía sin pistas sobre su hermanita, la tristeza lo llevo a la culpa, si tan solo él se hubiera regresado más rápido al mundo humano tal vez eso no habría pasado y su hermanita estaría a su lado._

_No se le encontró en el Rukongai, ni había registros de ella en la academia de shinigamis ya que cabía la posibilidad de que ella hubiera decidido inscribirse en la academia._

_Con ello terminaron las búsquedas y determinaron que aquel hollow que la mato también se la comió. Las semanas se hicieron meses y los meses años, ya habían pasado 3 largos años desde ese día…_

_Tal vez el error fue buscarla en la Sociedad de Almas._

_Continuara…._

*BIMBOGAMI: El dios japonés de la pobreza.

**Espero le haya gustado dejen sus reviews, lo cheque antes de subirlo pero si se me paso algo por favor díganme. Subiere el otro mañana o pasado**

**Cuídense bye bye **


	2. Una bimbogami

**«_Lo que este entre estos dos símbolos se refiere a los pensamientos de personaje_»**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.**

_**Una bimbogami**_

_Ya habían pasado 3 largos años, los suficientes para que Karin se convirtiera en una binbougami muy buena. El problema es que no lograba recordar nada de su vida pasada._

_Esa noche fue cuando la conoció _

_**Flashback**_

— ¿Pero qué rayos me paso? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué tengo una cadena en el pecho? — Dijo Karin jalando un poco la cadena— ¿no me digan qué?

En eso fue interrumpida por el hollow

—Niña tonta en estos momentos eso es lo que menos importa— dijo el Hollow

—Hay no— dijo esquivando la mano del hollow, pero por desgracia fue alcanzada por la otra mano, Karin forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil ya que casi no tenía muchas fuerzas, su verdadero fin se veía próximo pero en eso el brazo del hollow fue cortado haciendo que Karin callera, pasaron unos segundos antes de ver una figura femenina en frente de ella

— ¿acaso eres una shinigami? —

— ¿Quién yo?, por favor no me confundas con esas creaturas tontas que no pueden hacer bien su trabajo—dijo la mujer acercándose—yo soy una binbougami— En eso Karin pudo observarla bien, era una mujer alta con el cabello largo color café cenizo con unos impresionantes ojos color miel vestida con un hermoso vestido color rojo.

La mujer se le quedo viendo fijamente—pero mira nada más como te ha dejado esa horrible cosa— le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para que se levantara— y dime pequeña, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?.

—Ammm Karin Kurosaki, creo—

—Muy bien Karin ven conmigo, te llevaré a un lugar lejos del peligro y aparte te enseñare a ser fuerte, ¿tú que dices? —

_«__Supongo que no tengo opción, si me quedo aquí es muy probable que aparezca otra de esas cosas» _pensó Karin. —Está bien—

—Por cierto mi nombre es Hikari Matsuoka —

**Fin del Flashback**

_«Desde entonces me he hecho muy fuerte, ya no soy presa fácil para los hollows. Fue una suerte de que__ Hikari__ me encontrara aquel día, nunca me imaginé que me salvaría la líder de los binbougamis. Ella me enseño todo lo que un binbougami debía saber y ahora hago un buen trabajo el cual consiste en __supervisar la mala fortuna de la humanidad, ningún humano tiene que tener demasiada mala suerte ya que eso lo podría llevar a una muerte no prevista y el equilibrio se rompería. Y si eso llega a pasar yo intervengo usando una piedra celestial la cual succiona el exceso de mala suerte. _

_Por otro lado, el Mundo de los binbougami es muy tranquilo, aquí exclusivamente vivimos los binbougamis aunque a veces recibimos visitas de los otros dioses. Actualmente 5 son los que se les consideran fuertes los cuales son los dioses de la mala suerte (nosotros), los de la buena suerte, los de la enfermedad, los de la vida y por último los actualmente detestados por los demás, los dioses de la muerte (shinigamis). _

_Después de 3 años he cambiado, ahora a mis 17 años ya no luzco como una niña; mi cabello es lo suficientemente largo como para agarrarlo en una coleta, pero no es tan largo, suelto me llega abajo de los hombros y aparte por lo que me han dicho mi cuerpo se ve como el de una señorita del mundo humano._

_Cambiando de tema, mi vida aquí ha sido muy buena, me tratan bien, he aprendido muchas cosas, amo mi trabajo y sobre todo he conseguido muy buenos amigos de los cuales resalta mi mejor amiga __Inochi Kazuki la cual es una diosa de la vida_._ »_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esta última.

—KARIN-CHAN— Se escuchó el grito de una voz angelical, al darse la vuelta Karin pudo ver a una chica corriendo a en su dirección; la chica media aproximadamente 1.50m poseedora de una cabellera amarilla como la de un ángel con unos impresionantes ojos azules vestida con un hermoso kimono color perla, sin duda era una chica linda con un carácter encantador.

—Ha, hola Inochi**. **¿Qué pasa? —

—Hay reunión de dioses, se nos informa que todos debemos estar ahí—

—Ok, vamos—

En la reunión ya se encontraban todos los dioses: el de la buena suerte y mala suerte, la de la salud, la de la vida y por último el puesto siempre ausente de los shinigamis.

—Parece que seguimos sin estar todos—

—Esos shinigamis siempre tan arrogantes—

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de hablar con ellos esto no puede seguir así—

—Exacto, mandaremos a un mensajero para hacerles llegar la situación—

—Me parece bien, yo mandare a uno de los míos— Dijo la líder de los binbuogami viendo a Karin— Karin-chan, nos harías el favor

—Sí, no hay problema— _«Maldita sea, ¿Por qué yo?, porque tuvo que enviarme si sabe que soy la que más odia a los shinigamis y no solo tengo que hablar con uno sino que también tengo que ir hasta la Sociedad de Almas, esto no podría ser peor» pensó Karin _

Al concluir la reunión fue a prepararse para ir a dar el mensaje al siguiente día.

0

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas, para ser específicos en el escuadrón 10 se encontraba un chico de cabellera blanca el cual durante estos últimos 3 años había cambiado físicamente, porque seguía teniendo ese carácter tan peculiar de él, ya no era tan bajito fácil mente le llegaba al hombro a su teniente y los años moldearon su cuerpo al de un adolescente de 18 años, en pocas palabras si ya en el pasado era considerado como alguien lindo ahora es alguien sumamente guapo y atractivo

En estos momentos se encontraba detrás de una pila inmensa de papeleo leyendo y firmando hasta que la puerta dejo ver a su teniente

—Taichooooo—

— ¡MATSUMOTO QUE FORMAS SON ESAS DE ENTRAR SIN TOCAR LA PUERTA, ADEMAS DONDE HAS ESTADO TODO EL DIA HAY MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER! — Grito de forma irritada

—Ah no se enoje Taicho, y yo que feliz mente le venía a decir que hay reunión de capitanes—

—ufff, ahora que paso— Dijo levantándose para ir al escuadrón 1

0

Cuando ya estaban todos los capitanes y la reunió se había extendido por 40 minutos en medio del salón apareció un hoyo del cual descendió Karin vestida con unos pantalones negros y una playera de tirantes color blanca

_«Parece que esto si empeoro, mira que llegar en medio de una reunión de capitanes» _pensó Karin maldiciendo a su suerte

Todos se quedaron expectantes ya que nadie podía entrar al _Seireitei así de fácil._

— ¿Quién eres tú? — exigió saber el Capitán Comandante Kyoraku

—Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki soy una binbougami y vengo a dar un mensaje en nombre de los dioses— Dijo fríamente mirándolos con un toque de asco

Todos estaban sorprendidos pero decidieron dejar que continuara

—Los dioses están sumamente enojados con ustedes, no solo por el hecho de que por ciclos no hayan asistido a las reuniones con los demás dioses, sino que también porque se han hecho muy independientes de los otros y creen que son los únicos dioses que existen causando caos en el Mundo Humano, como lo ocurrido en la Guerra de invierno de hace años. Los Dioses ya no permitirán comportamientos como esos así que una de dos o van representantes suyos a una de las reunionés con los otros dioses y arreglan esto de manera civilizada o los Dioses tendrán que tomar cartas en el asunto y venir ellos directamente aquí. — Tomo un poco de aire para agregar— eso es todo

—Oh, es así como están las cosas—Dijo kyoraku— Bien iré yo y algunos de los míos a hablar con los Dioses, no quiero que esto sea un problema

—Como sea, vendré mañana por ustedes— dijo para darse media vuelta y observar a los capitanes ahí presentes, fijo su mirada a cierto peliblanco que era uno de los pocos que aún tenían su vista sobre ella, pero él le dirigía una mirada penetrante _«que le sucede a ese mocos, que raro es, aunque no es nada feo… pero que estoy pensando mejor me largo de este sucio lugar» _Seguido de esto abrió otro hoyo y se esfumo.

**Continuara…**


	3. Reconociéndola

**Hola aquí les traigo el 3 capítulo a partir de aquí habrá más HITSUXKARIN, lamento que sea hasta este capítulo pero quería aclarar cómo estaban las cosas con Karin. **

_**Aclaraciones **_

**«_Lo que este entre estos dos símbolos se refiere a los pensamientos del personaje_»**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.**

**Reconociéndola**

Enseguida de que Karin se fue el Capitán Comandante dijo

—Fue mi imaginación o esa era la hermanita de Ichigo, Bueno ya me encargare de que él se entere, por lo mientras la reunión termina aquí todos pueden regresar a sus escuadrones menos Kuchiki Taicho y Hitsugaya Taicho— Todos salieron menos ellos

—Muy bien los he escogido a ustedes porque son los que saben mantener más la calma, mi idea es ir y resolverlo hablando lo menos que necesito es tener un conflicto con los dioses, entonces ¿cuento con ustedes? —

Para lo cual obtuvo de ambos un — Si, capitán—

0

Mientras tanto un peli naranja hablaba con Rukia a través del teléfono— Estas segura Rukia—

—Por supuesto, mi Ni-sama me lo confirmo, era tu hermana, se presentó como Karin Kurosaki, aún no sabemos cómo es que se convirtió en bimbogami pero sabemos que es ella, además dijo que vendría mañana para llevarse a la reunión a el Capitán Comandante, a Ni-sama y a Hitsugaya taicho, ¿estas escuchando Ichigo?— Preguntó la chica después de no escuchar nada por parte de Ichigo

—Rukia, estaré ahí en 1 hora, iré con ellos mañana, díselo a Byakuya— Dijo y colgó

—Ok—

0

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban listos, incluido Ichigo, que tenía esperanzas de volver a ver a su hermana, en ese instante apareció un hoyo del cual salió Karin, Ichigo al instante reacciono.

— ¿Karin? —

—Si soy yo—

—No puedo creer que en verdad seas tú— dijo tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se quito

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—

—Karin no me recuerdas, soy tu hermano—

—Y yo porque tendría que recordarte, además si yo tuviera un hermano, seguramente no sería un apestoso shinigami— dijo con frialdad

— ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

—Parece que no recuerda nada, lo mejor será que tomes un poco tu distancia, tal vez poco a poco ella te recuerde— Dijo Kyoraku

—Ya veo— Dijo resignado Ichigo

—Bueno será mejor que se muevan— Menciono Karin asiendo que ellos pasaran, primero kyoraku luego Ichigo después Byakuya y al último Toshiro, quien aún veía con insistencia a la pelinegra

—Y tú qué demonios me vez enano—

—Como me dijiste—

— ¿Qué acaso eres sordo?, ¿ser shinigami te afecta la cabeza acaso? —

—Tu pequeña insolente, ¿sabes con quien estás hablando? Soy un capitán—

—Tú en tu mundo se lo que quieras pero del otro lado del hoyo tu eres uno más del montón, así que no te creas tan especial y aunque estuviéramos en la Sociedad de Almas tu seguirías siendo un enano insignificante— dijo con burla Karin

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? — Dijo claramente irritado

—Ufff mejor apúrate chibi—

— Te diría algo pero no me quiero rebajar a tu nivel—

— ¿Disculpa?, no sería mejor subirte a mi nivel, digo porque soy más alta que tú, E-N-A-N-O

Eso en verdad lo hizo enojar pero decidió no seguirle el juego así que se metió en el hoyo.

0

En la reunión de Dioses—No podemos seguir permitiendo ese comportamiento Capitán de los Shinigamis, para que la humanidad salga a delante tiene que haber un equilibrio entre todos nosotros entiende ¿no? —

—Perfectamente, en verdad lamento el gran atrevimiento que hemos tenido por años, no volverá a pasar de eso me encargare, vendré con unos shinigamis cada que se lleve a cabo una reunión y estamos trabajando para evitar los incidentes que han pasado como la guerra pasada—

—Eso esperamos, Capitán shinigami, creo que eso es todo se pueden retirar, los esperaremos en la próxima reunión—

—entendido—

0

Cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con Karin que estaba hablando con Inochi, kyoraku y Byakuya se adelantaron mientras tanto Ichigo trato de hablar con ella. Toshiro estaba detrás de él.

—Vamos Karin debes de creerme soy yo, tu hermano Ichigo Kurosaki— Dijo con desesperación

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te recuerdo, y si tuviera un hermano, el no sería un shinigami—

—No soy un shinigami, no completamente, soy mitad humano y vivo en karakura, tu solías vivir ahí también, junto con papá y Yuzu, te lo suplico debes de recordar—

—Mira Ichigo, ¿así te llamas no?, no recuerdo nada lo único que estás haciendo es perder el tiempo, te recomiendo que mejor te vayas— decía un poco indiferente Karin

—Pe-pero Karin… está bien tu ganas, pero no me rendiré, te probare que tu si eres mi hermana— dicho esto se fue por dichas pruebas, haría que los recordara sí o sí.

—Oh veo que sigues aquí chibi— Dijo burlonamente Karin mirando a Toshiro

— Pues aquí la única chibi eres tú ya que por si no te habías dado cuenta soy más alto que tú— Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba a los ojos cosa que no debió hacer ya que le fue inevitable perderse en esos ojos negros como la noche con un brillo especial— Mejor olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías mejor me largo de aquí. —dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a otra parte ya que no quería que ella viera su ligero sonrojo _«pero que rayos me pasa porque me puse así después de solo verla a los ojos, debo estar cansado»_. Fue lo que pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía detrás de una puerta que lo llevaba a la Sociedad de Almas.

—_"No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías mejor me largo de aquí." _— Dijo arremedándolo burlonamente—

—No deberías tratarlo así Karin-chan, él no te ha hecho nada— Fue lo que le dijo su amiga Inochi.

—Tonterías, él se lo busco— Dijo mientras hacía puchero.

—Ah tu nunca cambias Karin-chan, por otro lado creo que deberías hacerle caso a ese chico que dice ser tu hermano, incluso tienen el mismo apellido, tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad para que sepas algo de tu pasado. —

—Tal vez tengas razón, le daré una oportunidad a ese chico—

—Eso me alegra, bueno será mejor que nos retiremos de aquí, tú tienes que descansar por que mañana vas al mundo humano a trabajar ¿no?

—Si—

0

Por otro lado en la Sociedad de Almas

—Ah, capitán Hitsugaya se me olvidaba decirle que mañana usted tiene que ir al mundo humano quiero que me supervisé un área en la que están apareciendo muchos hollows aparentemente hubo un accidente en el cual varias vidas fueron perdidas pero sus almas no han podido cruzar, vaya y purifíquelas y acabe con los hollows.

—Entendido Capitán, mañana a primera hora saldré—

0

Al día siguiente ya ambos estaban en el Mundo Humano, era un día nublado con probabilidades de lluvia. Toshiro se encontraba en el área asignada buscando las almas y Karin estaba supervisando la mala fortuna de los humanos en un área cercana.

En una intersección se encontraron cara a cara.

—Hay no puede ser, tu otra vez, pareces un acosador— Dijo indignada Karin

—No tengo tiempo para tus insultos tengo un pequeño trabajo que hacer así que no fastidies—

—Bueno por eso yo siempre digo que a problemas pequeños soluciones pequeñas— Dijo burlonamente Karin

Para este momento él ya tenía varias venitas de enfado en la frente

—Mocosa mal educada, como te atreves a…..—fue interrumpido por Karin

—Sí, si lo que digas yo me largo tengo trabajo que hacer— Fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer

—Pequeña insolente, como le gusta sacarme de mis casillas. —

**Cuídense bye bye **


	4. Recordando

**Hola aquí está el siguiente capítulo aquí habrá más hitsuXkarin XD Espero les guste. **

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.**

**Recordando**

Karin estaba recorriendo la ciudad, era una mañana nublada pero tranquila, nada había ocurrido hasta ahora. Se encontraba caminando por la acera cuando se encontró con Ichigo el cual traía una mochila.

—Al fin te encontré—

—Ah eres Ichigo ¿no? —

—Si— asintió mientras abría su mochila y extraía una fotografía—Mira— Dijo dándole dicha foro.

Karin la tomo y la analizó detenidamente, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al verse en esa foto, ahí estaba ella con una expresión seria junto a una chica con una enorme sonrisa la cual se parecía a ella, las dos estaban siendo abrazadas por un hombre de cabellera negra, como la de ella y por ultimo estaba Ichigo jalando a su enérgico padre ya que estaba abrazando muy fuerte a las gemelas.

Varios recuerdos pasaron en la cabeza de Karin, unos con su hermana, otros en donde golpeaba a su padre y unos últimos donde jugaba fútbol con Ichigo. Todo paso tan rápido que le genero un dolor de cabeza que la obligo a agacharse

—Karin ¿estás bien? — pregunto alarmado Ichigo

—Si es-s-estoy bien Ichi-ni— fue lo que dijo Karin haciendo que Ichigo se sorprendiera

—Karin me recordaste— dijo mientras sonreía el peli naranja

—Sí, ¿Cómo están ellos? — pregunto un poco mareada ya que el dolor de cabeza no paraba

—Bien, aunque aún siguen tristes por tu pérdida—

—Entiendo— dijo suspirando— Ichi-ni todo esto hace que mi cabeza de vueltas, necesito un tiempo para entenderlo todo

—Está bien, te dejare por ahora, cuídate— Dijo Ichigo para luego irse de ahí.

Entre los recuerdos que le llegaban se acordó de la cancha de fútbol a la que solía ir a entrenar, motivada por el recuerdo decidió ir un rato.

Cuando se dirigía a esta una suave llovizna la envolvía, al llegar los recuerdos de sus partidos llegaron a su mente, haciendo que una sonrisa de nostalgia apareciera en su cara, la cual fue borrada al sentir un reiatsu que se acercaba a ella, unos segundos pasaron hasta que el hollow se dejó ver, no era muy grande.

Por suerte las binbougami tenían un poder que usaban en ese tipo de situaciones el cual consistía en acumular poder espiritual en el puño hasta que este se hiciera luminoso y después golpear al enemigo con este. No era lo suficiente mente fuerte como para matarlo pero si lo suficiente para dejarlo noqueado y dejarlo tendido ahí hasta que un shinigami llegara he hiciera su trabajo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, esquivando con gran habilidad todos los ataques que el hollow le daba, cuando este se cansó ella aprovechó el momento y le dio el puñetazo. Aunque tanto movimiento tuvo como consecuencia que ella terminara totalmente empapada y que su ropa se pegara a ella asiendo que su figura quedara resaltada.

Todo lo hizo sin saber que a lo lejos alguien la observaba, cada movimiento dado por ella él lo seguía con los ojos,_ «_ _ella es muy fuerte, logro noquearlo de tan solo un golpe y sobre todo es muy hermosa y su ropa mojada la hace ver extremadamente sexy» _Fue lo que pensó Toshiro viéndola de arriba abajo. Hasta ahí llegaron sus pensamientos cuando el mismo se soltó una bofetada _«_ _pero en que rayos estoy pensando, ella es Karin, se podrá ver así pero sigue siendo la misma niñata mal educada» _Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de acercarse hasta ella.

Cuando se acercaba pudo ver como el hollow se movía dispuesto a atacar a Karin, pero Toshiro fue más rápido y lo rebano.

Karin quedo sorprendida y por dentro estaba agradecida si esa cosa la hubiera golpeado ella estaría herida, pero no se lo dejaría saber, su orgullo no se lo permitía

—Ni creas que te daré las gracias, después de todo ese es tu trabajo, es más deberías pedir disculpas ya que por tu ineptitud casi soy herida. — Fue lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda con las intenciones de irse.

— ¡Tu, ya estoy harto de tu actitud, ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia los Shinigamis?!— pregunto irritado Toshiro mientras la jalaba del brazo haciéndola voltear bruscamente.

— ¿Qué por qué dices? Pues bien te lo diré— contesto enojada— los odio porque son unos inútiles que siempre llegan tarde y hacen que las almas desprotegidas sufran a merced de los hollows. —

Lo último que escucho decir de ella fue un — ¡SUELTAME!— Antes de que ella jalara su brazo con el fin de zafarse del agarre que aún le estaba haciendo.

Pero a pesar de que lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas el agarre que este le proporcionaba no se rompió, por desgracia el movimiento que ella hizo trajo como consecuencia otra acción. La lluvia que aún no paraba parecía estar siempre en contra de ella. El agua en la cancha había formado lodo, el mismo en el que los dos estaban parados y cuando Karin hizo ese movimiento brusco ella resbalo de espaldas llevándose a Toshiro con ella quien aún la tenía agarrada del brazo.

Esto tuvo como resultado que se diera un beso, él estaba sobre ella, una de sus piernas estaba entre las dos de Karin, los dos estaban en shock y tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. La lluvia seguía cayendo empapándolos más de lo que ya estaban, sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno con el otro, sus ropas estaban mojadas gracias a lo cual podían sentir perfectamente el cuerpo del otro.

Fue inevitable para ambos evitar corresponder el beso, ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente y decidieron disfrutar de esa sensación que el otro les brindaba y que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

El beso fue pasando de ser tierno a algo más apasionado, ella abrazo el cuello de Toshiro de tal manera que pudiera pasar sus dedos por el cabello mojado de este. Y Toshiro puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Karin y la otra la puso como soporte para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que llegó el momento de separase, lo cual hicieron muy lento, los dos se miraron a los ojos con un notorio sonrojo en la mejillas y sin notarlo se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

No fue hasta que la alarma de hollow de Toshiro sonó que se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Si ya de por sí estaban sonrojados ahora una sandía moriría de celos.

—Y-yo bue-n-no t-t-tengo que irme— Dijo muy nervioso Toshiro

—E-s-este sí, yo igual ya sabes mucho trabajo que hacer— Dijo nerviosa Karin mientras se quitaba el lodo que tenía.

—Bueno me voy— Fue lo último que dijo Toshiro antes de desaparecer en un shumpo.

—Parece que la lluvia disfruta molestarme— Menciono Karin antes de abrir una puerta que la regresaría al mundo bimbogami, después de todo su turno ya había concluido.

Continuara….

**Cuídense bye bye **


	5. Pensándote

Aclaraciones

*El siguiente capi será de mucho pensamiento por parte de los personajes así que recuerden: «Lo que este entre estos dos símbolos se refiere a los pensamientos del personaje»

*La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.

Pensándote

Habían concurrido dos días desde aquel suceso. Toshiro aún seguía en el mundo humano continuando con la búsqueda de las almas de las personas muertas en el accidente que Kyoraku le menciono. Todo estaba tranquilo el clima era soleado, la brisa soplaba aire frio que tranquilizaba, en fin todo era perfecto excepto la mente de Toshiro la cual era un verdadero caos.

Los recuerdos del día lluvioso de hace dos días lo bombardeaban sin piedad. Cada sensación se hacía presente y en un movimiento llevo su mano a sus labios recorriéndolos mientras recordaba la calidez del contacto de los labios de Karin.

« Ya deja de pensar en eso Toshiro, solo fue un accidente, aunque no se sintió para nada mal… oh con un demonio porque no puedo parar de pensar en eso» se recriminaba mentalmente Toshiro

— ¡TAICHOOOO!— grito Matsumoto, y Toshiro brinco del susto como si ella hubiera escuchado lo que él estaba pensando

—Por Dios Matsumoto no hagas eso caso me da un paro cardiaco—

—Pero si llevo un rato hablándole y usted no me hace caso— Dijo con una lagrimita en su ojo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

—Ah, le iba a preguntar si quería comer—

—Come tu yo daré una vuelta—

—Ok—

0

—Así que eso es lo que paso, me da mucho gusto que al fin recuerdes lo de tu pasado Karin- chan— Le dijo Inochi

—Si a mí también—

—Oye, ¿paso algo además de eso?, es que desde que volviste te he visto muy extraña—

— ¿A qué te refieres Inochi? Yo sigo igual que siempre—

—No te creo, desde que volviste te pierdes en tus pensamientos y después llevas tu mano a tus labios y por ultimo niegas con la cabeza como si quisieras negar algo—

—No sé de qué hablas, solo recordaba el día en que morí y después quise deshacer mis pensamientos negando fuertemente con la cabeza eso es todo— Dijo Karin con cara seria pero muerta de los nervios por dentro.

—Entiendo, oh mira la hora mi turno empieza en 30 minutos nos vemos después Karin-chan—

—Si adiós— Dijo mientras la veía alejarse

« Me siento tan mal al no podértelo decir Inochi pero es vergonzoso decirte que me bese con alguien cuya raza es shinigami la cual supuestamente odio y sería raro decirte "hey Inochi ¿sabes que paso aquel día que me tiene tan pensativa? pues me bese accidentalmente, con un shinigami, ¿Qué cuál es el nombre del poseedor de mi primer beso? A si NO TENGO NI MALDITA IDEA DE SU NOMBRE » Pensó frustrada Karin

« OK tranquilízate Karin, haber primero tengo que dejar de pensar en el beso, aunque sea inevitable ese shinigami era muy atractivo y tenía unos increíbles ojos hermosos y esos labios por Dios se sentían tan bien sobre los míos tan bien que mi corazón casi se me sale y … rayos otra vez estoy pensando en eso» pensó inclinada en un rincón haciendo circulitos con su dedo « lo primero que digo y lo primero que hago que tonta soy, bueno eso creo que llevará su tiempo; creo que le estoy dando mucha importancia tal vez fue porque ese era mi primer beso y mi cuerpo se alboroto, a lo mejor y cuando lo vuelva a ver no siento nada » y con la confianza de que eso sería verdad se dirigió al mundo humano para seguir con su trabajo.

0

El día en el mundo humano era hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima era soleado. Y el capitán de la décima división se encontraba dando una vuelta cerca del área del accidente, ese día había logrado purificar a 3 almas no estaba seguro de cuantas le faltaban pero imaginaba que ya casi eran todas.

Por otra parte Karin seguía buscando la respuesta para dejar de pensar y sentir lo que ocurrió hace tres noches « tal vez si lo sigo molestando como hasta ahora ese raro sentimiento desaparecerá » pensó triunfante Karin

Decidió seguir haciendo su trabajo y hacer lo que había pensado en cuanto se lo volviera a encontrar, lo cual paso al medio día

Ella iba caminando por el centro comercial observando a los humanos cuando de repente choco con alguien con el hombro.

—Disculpe no veía por donde…. ah eres tú, porque no te fijas por donde caminas— Dijo molesta Karin a Toshiro

— ¿Por qué suenas como si yo lo hubiera querido hacer a propósito?, ni loco me atrevería a tocarte así que si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer— Dijo Toshiro restándole importancia mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba

«Oh con que esas tenemos, bien empecemos con lo ya planeado "molestar al shinigami"» pensó Karin

Mientras este se alejaba ella alzo la voz diciendo —Pues eso no es lo que pensabas después de lo que tú y yo… la noche pasada — se sonrojo un poco—ya sabes — Claramente todo esto lo decía Karin con el fin de que tuviera un doble sentido y la gente que estaba a sus alrededores lo escuchara, con la finalidad de dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos, cosa que si paso

—q-q-q ¿QUEEEE? — Dijo Toshiro sumamente sonrojado, lo único que paso entre ellos fue un beso y Karin se las ingenió para que sonara como algo más allá de un simple beso.

Y como cereza del pastel Karin hizo su última jugada

—Pensé que eras diferente— Dijo con la voz quebrada y con unas cuantas lagrimas falsas y por último se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos de ahí. « Oh dios soy tan buena actuando jejeje »

Mientras tanto Toshiro seguía en shock solo reacciono cuando sintió la mirada pesada de la gente y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—Miren ese chico solo la uso—

—pobre chiquilla, no se merecía esto—

Esos y más llegaron a los oídos de Toshiro quien al no poder hacer nada decidió irse con la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba

—Ese trabajo de Binbougami le quedo como anillo al dedo, después de todo es experta en hacer miserable la vida de todos—

0

Ya había llegado el atardecer y Karin seguía feliz por su hazaña de hace unas horas —jejeje que divertido fue ver su cara de tonto, aunque por más que me burle de él sigo recordando lo sucedido con el beso, soy un total caso perdido. —

Estaba en el techo de un edificio para tener mayor visión de los humanos hasta que algo la alerto, desde arriba vio el alma de un niño corriendo y gritando de miedo ya que un hollow estaba detrás de él, cuando estaba a punto de ayudarlo vio como el capitán shinigami llegaba de la nada y se interponía entre el hollow y el niño.

Karin permaneció expectante mientras Toshiro con total seriedad y firmeza le hacía frente al monstruo, dos cortes bastaron para acabar con la existencia de ese hollow; Toshiro dio vuelta y se dirigió hasta el niño

— ¿Estas bien, pequeño? —

—Sí, eso creo— dijo el niño limpiándose unas lágrimas — oye tengo miedo, no quiero ir al infierno por favor no me lleves ahí —

—No te llevaré ahí, te enviare a un lugar mejor donde podrás descansar en paz y con suerte te encontraras con tus padres— su expresión de seriedad había cambiado, ahora mostraba una expresión cálida

— ¿lo prometes? —

—Lo prometo— Dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa y enviándolo a la Sociedad de Almas en forma de mariposa.

Esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por Karin, era muy tierna y brindaba mucha seguridad cosa que no pudo evitar un sonrojo en las mejillas de Karin. Ella aún estaba en shock ya que él había llegado rápido y no solo le salvo la "vida" a ese niño sino que le evito el sufrimiento y el terror de no saber que pasa y del no poder defenderse. Todo esto la hizo llegar a una conclusión

« Tal vez he estado equivocada al culpar a los shinigamis por lo que me paso, se ve que ellos hacen hasta lo imposible por proteger a las almas, quizás yo solo estuve en un día, lugar y momento equivocado »

Vio cómo se alejaba Toshiro y decidió seguirlo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no sería fácil. Al alcanzarlo lo vio viendo el atardecer en una colina, se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—Enserio no necesito que alguien me moleste ahora— Dijo quedamente Toshiro

—No he venido a eso shinigami—

—Es Hitsugaya Taicho para ti—

« Con que así se llama » —ok, Hitsugaya taicho, escucha he venido solo hasta aquí para bueno tu sabes eso que hace la gente cuando ellos…. — Fue interrumpida

—Se clara quieres no te entiendo nada—

—Oye es difícil decirlo— exhaló con pesadez— yo quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho hasta ahora, incluido lo de hoy en el centro comercial, perdón— dijo muy arrepentida

—Lo del centro también fue mi culpa no debí hablarte así, con lo que respecta a lo demás te perdono— dijo sin despegar su vista del horizonte, pero se volteó para preguntarle— ¿Se puede saber el porqué del cambio de actitud?—

—Solo me di cuenta de algunas cosas si— Dijo dándole a entender que no diría nada mas

—Ok, oye con lo que paso hace tres noches, fue un accidente el piso mojado no ayudo nada—

—Ni me lo recuerdes, dejémoslo en un simple accidente, no es como si yo hubiera querido besarte—Dijo Karin

—exacto, fue un movimiento involuntario que no provocó nada en nosotros y mucho menos se repetirá—

—Jamás había estado tan de acuerdo— Fue lo que dijo Karin pero por dentro sintió un vacío— que linda tarde ¿no lo crees? —dijo mirándolo a los ojos

—Si desde aquí la vista es impresionante— menciono devolviéndole la mirada

Los dos no lo habían notado pero mientras se veían a los ojos lentamente se iban acercando el uno con el otro hasta darse un beso tierno, la verdad es que ambos trataban de ocultar que en verdad les había gustado el beso y que se morían de ganas de volverlo a hacer.


	6. Descubierta

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.

**Descubierta**

Ya era media noche en el mundo bimbogami, todo estaba muy silencioso; a lo lejos en un pequeño barranco se podía observar a una joven mirando la luna pensativamente hasta que su amiga la llamo.

—Oh Karin has vuelto— Dijo Inochi

La presencia de su amiga en el mundo bimbogami no era inusual ya que Inochi siempre la visitaba y a veces por lo tarde que era se quedaba a dormir ahí.

—Si—

— ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?—

—No me quejo, ha estado como siempre—

— ¿Nada novedoso que te haya pasado? —

—Nada, todo igual— A Karin ya se le estaba haciendo raro ese interrogatorio

— ¿Segura? —

—Estoy segura— Dijo un poco nerviosa— ¿Qué insinúas? —

—Nada— Dijo Inochi fingiendo demencia—Pero adivina, a mi si me paso algo novedoso cuando volvía, deja te cuento—

A Karin solo se le resbalo una gotita, su amiga podía parecer un ángel en todos los aspectos pero cuando se trataba de un chisme cambiaba totalmente.

Todo se remota a hoy como las 5 p.m yo estaba lista para volver pero antes decidí dar una vuelta hasta que…

_FLASHBACK_

—Creo que ya termine por hoy— Decía la pequeña con apariencia de ángel—Daré una última vuelta para ver que todo esté en orden—

Estaba por terminar su vuelta y sus pies la llevaron a una colina donde se apreciaba el atardecer.

—Ah que bonito sitio, un día de estos me tomare mi tiempo para venir y apreciarlo— en eso se percató de que dos personas estaban ahí sentadas viendo el atardecer y aparentemente también estaban platicando.

— ¡Oh que lindo es el amor!— Dejo salir un suspiro de ensueño. Pero en eso ve como esas dos personas se quedan viendo para después darse un beso— Wuauuu que lindo es dar un beso a la luz del atardecer—

Después de unos instantes las dos personas que se estaban dando el beso se separaron lentamente

_«Oh Dios sé que no debo pero no creo que pase nada si observo un poco más a esa parejita, no puedo evitar ignorar una clara escena del amor_» Pensó Inochi para convencerse de que no estaba siendo metiche sino que solo estaba apreciando el amor

Se acercó un poco más para oír lo que decían

— ¿Cómo debo interpretar esto? — Decía la desconocida

—Tal vez como un, "no pude dejar de pensar en ti y por más que trataba de encontrar la repuesta del porque es ahora que después de este otro beso se la respuesta" — Dijo el chico desconocido con un toque de vergüenza y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo.

—A-a-así— Dijo sonrojada la chica—Y-y-y- ¿cuál es esa respuesta? — Y al igual que el dirigió su mirada a otro lado

Por otro lado Inochi estaba aún en sus escondite muy pendiente de la conversación _«¡__WUOU! Que declaraciones, esto se está poniendo muy interesante_»

—M-me g-gustas—

—Ehh?, La verdad no lo entiendo, como puedo yo gustarte después de todo lo que te he dicho—Dijo apenada

—Supongo que tienes razón, yo tampoco lo creía, tal vez por esa razón me tarde tanto en aceptar que en verdad me gustas— Le dijo mirándola a la cara— Pero sobre todo eso sé que hay en el fondo esta una chica amable que se preocupa por todos y que tiene o tenia suficientes razones para odiarnos a los shinigamis lo cual de alguna forma justificaba tu comportamiento con nosotros—

—Si tenía mis razones, o más bien creía tenerlas pero hoy paso algo que me hizo abrir los ojos— Levantó su mirada para ver como el sol se metía lentamente.

— ¿Y bien? —

— ¿Y bien qué? — Se hizo la desentendida

—No he escuchado tu respuesta a lo que te dije—

—Ah, sí es-este m-m-Mi respuesta l-la mía pues veras— Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

_«Que linda_» Pensó Inochi

—Entiendo, es obvio que esto no es resipro…— Fue cortado por un grito

—¡TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS, ME PASO LO MISMO NO PUDE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI Y NEGUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR EL PROFUNDO ODIO QUE TENIA HACIA USTEDES P-P-PERO AHORA PIENSO DIFERENTE! — Tomo aire agitada y muy sonrojada

El por su parte solo sonrió, y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos y una linda risita silenciosa salió de sus labios

—De que rayos te ríes— Exigió saber

—Eres linda cuando te sonrojas— Dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a los ojos, a lo cual ella no pudo responder a nada, le dejaría pasar esta solo porque estaba de buenas.

_«Ahhh que escena de amor tan mas linda, se la contare a Karin en cuanto lleg… UN MOMENTO_» Pensó Inochi para analizarlos bien con la mirada

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Para ese momento Karin ya estaba muerta de los nervios por dentro, Inochi no solo los vio sino que también lo escucho todo, solo le quedaba hacerse la desentendida

—Que linda historia, bien por ellos ¿no Inochi? — Dijo aparentando tranquilidad

—Sí, se ve que se lo merecían—

—Oh mira Inochi ya es muy tarde vayamos a dormir— Karin dio media vuelta para retirarse de ahí lo más rápido posible

—Espera Karin-chan— La voz de Inochi sonó muy seria, cosa rara en ella

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?—

— ¿Sabes que era lo más impresionante de esa linda escena? —

—La verdad lo ignoro, ¿q-que era? —Los nervios la mataban

—Que la chica era igualita a ti, mismo color de cabello, misma ropa, misma voz y lo que me sorprende mucho es que esa chica estaba con un chico igualito al capitán shinigami que tanto molestas— Dijo echándole una mirada acusadora

—P-pero q-que mundo tan pe-pequeño, ¿no lo crees Inochi? — Sus nervios a flor de piel hacían que la voz la traicionaran

—KARIN-CHAN— Su voz fue muy sebera, pero luego relajo su expresión y soltó un suspiro— entiendo que no lo quieras decir hay ciertas cosas que no nos gusta compartir con los demás—

—No espera Inochi te lo iba a decir pero después recién eso pasó hoy, apenas y lo estoy analizando yo misma, prometo que te contare todo lo que ha pasado—

—Está bien—Dijo feliz, ella más que nada quería ver a su amiga feliz.


	7. ¿Molesto? ¿Molesta? Tengamos una cita

Aclaraciones

*«Lo que este entre estos dos símbolos se refiere a los pensamientos del personaje»

*La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener.

¿Molesto? ¿Molesta? Tengamos una cita.

Karin se había encargado de explicarle todo a Inochi la noche pasada, sabía que si no le contaba todo no la dejaría en paz.

—Vamos deja de verme así— Soltó Karin después de haber soportado por 2 horas esa mirada que Inochi le brindaba, la cual demostraba una completa felicidad hacia ella

—Es inevitable Karin-chan, estoy feliz de que tú estés enamorada, kiaaa de tan solo pensarlo— Decía Inochi con mucha alegría, ver a Karin enamorada no es algo que se vea todos los días

—OK— una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza—Oye tengo que adelantarme al mundo humano para revisar a una persona que tiene demasiada mala fortuna

—Ahh si una persona, solo ha pasado una noche y no puedes estar lejos de tu amado—

— ¡INOCHI, N-NO ES ESO!— Grito sonrojada Karin

—Jejeje entendido, te alcanzare en un rato más en el mundo humano—

0

Karin se encontraba en una parte de Karakura en la que había muchos locales.

—A al fin lo encontré— Decía Karin después de que pudo encontrar al humano con tan mala fortuna—Bien aquí voy— Se acercó hasta este y mediante la piedra celestial absorbió toda esa energía negativa que poseía.

—Bien creo que he terminado por aquí— Estaba dando la vuelta cuando de pronto, 3 chicos con cara de delincuentes se acercaron a ella.

—Pero miren nada más con que nos encontramos chicos— Fue lo que dijo un chico delgado, alto, güero poseedor de muchos piercings en la cara, en pocas palabras alguien feo con cara de malandrín. A parte dos chicos con igual apariencia estaban a su lado uno de pelo café y el otro de color negro. Los tres se acercaron de tal forma que pudieron acorralarla evitando así que ella escapara.

—Oye lindura ¿no te gustaría ir a divertirte un rato conmigo? —Dijo el güero acercándose más de lo debido

—Con tremenda cara de payaso quien no se divertiría— Menciono Karin burlonamente

—Tu mocosa como te a través, vas a venir quieras o no— Le dijo amenazadoramente y después la tomo bruscamente del brazo

Antes de que Karin pudiera decir algo alguien alejo la mano del cretino lejos de ella, tanto el güero como Karin voltearon sorprendidos y lo que encontraron fue a un chico peliblanco con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Suéltala ahora— Dijo el peli blanco con mucha severidad y claro con una mirada asesina.

—Miren quien vino a defenderte, tu novio de primaria— El güero festejo a si mismo su broma y los otros dos solo rieron. Mientras tanto Karin y Toshiro tenían varias venitas en la frente.

—Vámonos Kurosaki, esto no vale la pena— dijo dándose la vuelta siendo seguido por ella.

« Porque me sigue llamando por mi apellido, pensé que con lo que paso al menos seriamos algo más que simples conocidos » Pensó tristemente Karin mientras seguía al peliblanco

El güero termino de reír y miro a los dos— Un momento, adonde creen que van, esta lindura se viene con nosotros—

Karin ya harta decidió voltear y darle su merecido pero había mucha gente, lo menos que quería es hacer un espectáculo, giro la cabeza y logro ver dos policías

—¡Kyaaa pervertidos!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas, todos los voltearon a ver

—Oigan ustedes— grito un policía seguido de su compañero

Los tres vándalos salieron corriendo en seguida

« Ve que no fui el único que corrió con la suerte de molestar a Karin y ser avergonzado en frente de tanta gente» Pensó Toshiro mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

—Bien hora de irnos, por cierto ¿Qué hacías aquí? —

—Fue pura casualidad, no es que yo te estuviera buscando—

—Ok— fue su respuesta aunque no estaba del todo convencida

0

Por otro lado tenemos a una pequeña poseedora del nombre Inochi que caminaba por las calles buscando el "brillo especial" en las chicas, y este era cuando alrededor de ciertas chicas irradiaba una luz cálida, la cual era desprendida cuando una vida nueva estaba creciendo dentro de ellas. Cuando se encontraba con una la rociaba de polvos dorados celestiales los cuales ayudaban a que esa futura persona, no tuviera complicaciones y naciera sana.

Y en eso se encontraba cuando a lo lejos diviso a Karin junto con el capitán shinigami.

—KARINNNN— Grito muy contenta Inochi

Karin volteo y se dirigió hasta ella

—Hola Inochi, ¿buscando brillos especiales?—

—En efecto— Dijo para luego volteara a ver al otro individuo cerca de Karin, al ver esto Karin se apresuró a presentarlos

—A Inochi él es el Capitán Hitsugaya— En eso Inochi levanto las cejas como diciendo "¿y él es tu?" — Y él es un amigo mío. « ahh me gustaría ser algo mas pero así es la vida»

Toshiro sintió molestia y frunció un poco el ceño

—Y capitán Hitsugaya ella es Inochi mi mejor amiga, ella es una diosa de la vida—

—Mucho gusto— Dijo muy feliz Inochi

Hitsugaya le respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

En eso una chica paso irradiando un leve brillo a lo que Inochi tuvo que despedirse y seguirla.

— ¿Qué aras ahora Capitán Hitsugaya?—

Toshiro solo frunció un poco más su ceño, de alguna manera le molestaba que ella se dirigiera así con él.

—Yo seguiré buscando almas—

—Te acompaño, tal vez en el camino encuentre a alguien con mala fortuna—

—Has lo que quieras—

Karin no dijo nada y lo siguió, pero no pudo evitar escuchar la manera tan fría en cómo le habla, se convenció diciéndosete a si misma que ese era su carácter, cosa que la convenció hasta que…

—Oye caminas muy rápido—

—Si no te parece vete, nadie te dijo que me siguieras—

— ¿Qué?, eres un…. Sabes que olvídalo trate de llevar la fiesta en paz contigo pero eres tan insoportables, yo me largo de aquí— Dijo muy furiosa Karin y luego se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. « es un idiota eso es lo que es, pensé que si nos llevábamos bien podríamos tal vez ser algo mas pero creo que me equivoqué yo solita me cree una ilusión, ufff será mejor mantener solo una relación de trabajo con él, no volveré a buscarlo si no es para algo de trabajo»

« Ahh pero que hice ahora» Pensó Toshiro arrepentido, estaba dispuesto a dar la vuelta e ir a hablar con ella pero en eso alguien lo intercepta con un abrazo.

—Taichooo— No hace falta decir quién es la que lo intercepto.

—Que quieres Matsumoto—

—Haber dígame que es lo que hacía con la hermanita de Ichigo— dijo dándole pequeños codas a su capitán— No me diga — Dijo con sorpresa— ES SU NOVIAAA

—Pero que tonterías dices, mejor apúrate y sigue buscando todas esas almas—

—Pero Taicho ya encontramos todas, el capitán comandante nos ha pedido que regresemos pasado mañana—

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?—

—Por qué alguien estaba coqueteando con la hermanita de Ichigo—

—Matsumoto como te atreves a hablarme así—

—Es la verdad Capitán—

—Mejor apúrate y preara las cosas para nuestro regreso—

—Si capitán, compras compras— dijo mientras se alegaba brincando

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

—N-nada Capitán— Fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer

0

El atardecer llego y Karin estaba a punto de regresar al mundo Binbougami ya que sus superiores la mandaron llamar.

—Espera— Alguien le dijo inesperadamente y la jalo levemente del brazo evitando que cruzara a su mundo

—Bueno a ti ya se te esta haciendo mañita jalarme del brazo— Menciono Karin con un toque de irritación.

—Perdón—

—Sí, si como sea si no te molesta me han mandado a llamar, con tu permiso— Antes de que diera media vuelta el volvió a hablar

—No solo me disculpe por eso, sino por lo de hace rato—

—Oh, y su majestad cree poder decirme que es lo que lo hizo molestar, porque antes de que nos encontráramos con mi amiga todo estaba bien— Exigió saber Karin con sus brazos cruzados

—Bueno yo…—

— ¿sí? —

—Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros—

—No te entiendo—

—Lo que paso ya sabes, eso y aquello—

— ¿eso y aquello? — Medito un poco hasta recordar los dos besos que se habían dado —ahh ya—se sonrojó un poco— Pero sigo sin saber qué fue lo que te molesto.

Una venita le salto de la frente — ¿Enserio? —

—Deja de jugar y dímelo—

—Es algo tan obvio, los amigos no hace eso, yo no soy tu amigo Karin—

— ¿amigo? — En eso recordó que presento a Hitsugaya como su amigo con Inochi y sobre todo que él la acababa de llamar por su nombre cosa que la puso feliz por dentro pero decidió seguir con la conversación— ¿Entonces somos…?—

Toshiro solo asintió sonrojado

—En ese caso debiste decírmelo en ese momento soy lenta en estas cosas y más cuando tú eres el primero por el que siento estas cosas—No era necesario decir que ya en estos momentos Karin estaba muy sonrojada—H-Hitsugaya—

— ¿Qué? — su mirada estaba en otra dirección si la veía ahora se sonrojaría mas

— ¿entonces somos novios?—

—No—

— ¿Qué? —

—No hasta que te lo pregunte como debe ser — Tomo aire y posteriormente cuestiono—Karin, ¿Tu quisieras ser m-mi n-novia? —

—Es-este pues, s-si—

—Ah y una cosa más, deja de decirme Hitsugaya o capitán—

—Entonces como te digo, o espera que tal Hitsu-kun, yaya-tan, Hitsu-hitsu-pium, amor ammm osito—

Por cada apodo vergonzoso que Karin decía le saltaba una venita en su frente, « Esta chiquilla solo lo hace para molestarme»

—TOSHIRO, dime Toshiro—

—Jejeje ok—«ja no aguanta ni una» —Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal va tu misión? —

—Bien la terminamos hoy y pasado mañana regresamos a la sociedad de almas—

—Que lastima, ya no te veré por aquí—lo que debió ser un pensamiento en su mente fue algo que dijo abiertamente

— ¿Escuche un toque de tristeza en tu voz? —

—No sé de qué hablas—

—Mejor olvídalo—«ella nunca lo admitirá» — ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

—Me estas invitando a salir— lo golpeo con leves codazos para hacerlo molestar

—Llámalo como quieras— Menciono frustrado

—Bien, amm vamos a ese nuevo centro comercial que abrieron—

—Este bien….Oye no me habías dicho que tus superiores te hablaban—

—A recuerdas cuando te dije eso—

—Como no si fue hace unos instantes—

—Pues mentí—

«Esta chica es una caja de sorpresas» —Como sea vamos entonces a ese lugar que dices—

0

Los dos se habían encaminado al nuevo centro comercial, caminaron un rato hasta que escucharon a alguien gritar con un tono animado agitando unos palitos con listones en sus extremos para llamar su atención.

— ¡ACERQUENCE, ACERQUENCE HOY ES LA INAGURACION DE NUESTRA TIENDA DE POSTRES "THE SWEET DREAM", SOLO POR HOY LOS POSTRES SON GRATIS! —El señor que exclamo esto era alto, con canas y con una expresión cálida, entre tanto alborotó dirigió su mirada a Karin y a Toshiro

— ¡HEY USTEDES, LA PEQUEÑA PAREJA DE NOVIOS! —Los dos susodichos se quedaron a la expectativa mientras ese hombre se acercaba— ¡VENGAN, VENGA TENGO ALGO ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES QUE DE SEGURO LES GUSTARA!— Los tomo del brazo y los adentro al local el cual era muy tranquilo, sus color naranja claro lograba dar un sentimiento de paz a los clientes, las mesas eran de diferentes tamaños, había unas con 6 lugares y otras localizadas en el fondo únicamente para dos personas, y ahí fue en donde los sentó.

—Esperen aquí enseguida les traigo algo especial—les guiño el ojo y se fue

—Es un lugar muy bonito— Declaro Karin observando el lugar meticulosamente

—Si no lo puedo negar—

En eso regreso el señor y puso en su pequeña mesa redonda una malteada de fresa con dos popotes.

« ¿Pero qué?» Fue lo que pensaron al mismo tiempo

—Disfrútenlo t-o-r-t-o-l-i-t-o-s—Guiño una vez más y se retiro

—Qué diablos pasa con ese señor—

— ¿Qué acaso te da pena? ¿Acaso no puedes tomar del mismo baso que yo? —Cuestiono Toshiro

— ¿Me estas retando? —Alzo una ceja Karin

—Para nada—

En ese instante los dos comenzaron a tomar esa malteada, recordando que la mesas era pequeña los dos quedaron a una corta distancia, al principio dirigiéndose miradas de competencia las cuales se trasformaron en miradas perdidas en los ojos del otro las cuales estaban llenas de amor, la malteada se fue acabando poco a poco

—SABIA QUE LES GUSTARIA—Grito de improviso el señor, sacando a los dos del trance y asiéndolos toser un poco por el susto.

—Miren lo que les he preparado— Menciono para después poner en la mesa una copa grande llena de bolitas de sandía con un poco de yogurt —DISFRUTENLA—

—Que amable— más se tardó en decirlo que las bolitas en desaparecer, dejando la copa a la mitad—Oye, comparte un poco no te las acabes todas—

El solo ladeo la cabeza—Así que te gusta la sandía ehh?, pareces un niño—

—Cállate— Dijo inflando sus cachetes

Karin se le quedo viendo con ternura recargando su cachete en su mano, « apuesto que no muchos lo pueden ver así, después de todo es un capitán y debe seguir ciertos lineamientos, soy muy afortunada»

Toshiro al sentir la mirada se voltio y se encontró con la mirada de Karin lo cual lo hizo sonrojar

— ¿Qué tanto me vez? — Cuestionó

—JE nada, mejor vámonos, se está haciendo tarde— El solo asintió, pero cuando se levantaron Karin dijo…

—Espera tienes algo aquí— y le planto un beso en los labios—Listo, sabían a sandia que rico—

—Oye—Recrimino sonrojado « esto no se quedara así ya verás»

Antes de salir los dos le agradecieron al que resultó ser el propietario del local y le desearon suerte en su nuevo negocio para lo cual el solo les dijo un

—Gracias por venir, espero verlos pronto—

0

Estaban caminando por una colina silenciosos hasta que Karin rompió el silencio

—Supongo que esta es la última vez que te veo por un buen rato—

—Así es, pero será por un tiempo no muy largo… espero— Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro

Karin si lo escucho pero decidió no decir nada

—Me gustaría verte mañana pero tengo que estar con mi superiora atendiendo algunas cosas—

—Entiendo— Permanecieron otra vez callados hasta que nuevamente su silencio se rompió y no fue precisamente Karin esta vez.

—Taichoooo lo encontré— Grito Matsumoto y lo abrazo

—Que te he dicho sobre abrazarme así y aún más sobre gritar así—

—No se enoje, solo venía a decirle que el capitán pidió que regresáramos hoy mismo…ahhh ella es su novia ¿verdad? —Dijo percatándose de Karin

Karin se inclinó y se presentó— Soy Karin, mucho gusto—

—a que linda, yo soy Rangiko Matsumoto teniente Hitsugaya taicho, mucho gusto—

—Bien entonces vámonos—Dijo dándose la vuelta

—Ahh que grosero, despídase de su novia— Toshiro la miro con cara asesina

—Adelántate tú, enseguida te alcanzo— Ya con una venita en la frente Toshiro se lo ordeno.

—Si— Estaba por irse cuando se acercó a Karin y le susurro algo al oído

A los susurros Karin solo asentía y después dijo— ¿y que sería bueno? — a lo cual Matsumoto siguió susurrándole al oído —Entiendo—

—Muy bien nos vemos después Karin-chan—

—Si—

Acto seguido ella desapareció

— ¿Qué tanto te dijo? — Cuestiono intrigado

—Nada, algo sobre el clima o algo así— Fingió demencia

Toshiro solo exhalo aire y decidió dejarlo pasar —Ok, bueno creo que mejor nos vamos despidiendo—

—Si…— Apenas se iba a acercar cuando él ya estaba al frente de ella y le robo un pequeño beso muy tierno

—Oye—Recrimino Karin

—Dulce venganza, nos vemos después— Dijo alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano en el aire

—Que venganza y que ocho cuartos la próxima vez seré yo ya verás— Se dijo así misma mientras emprendió su marcha de regreso al mundo bimbogami.


	8. Sorpresa

Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.

**Sorpresa**

_Previamente_

—Adelántate tú, enseguida te alcanzo— Ya con una venita en la frente Toshiro se lo ordeno.

—Si— Estaba por irse cuando se acercó a Karin y le susurro algo al oído

—Oye Karin-chan, se me olvidaba decirte que el cumpleaños de mi Taicho es en una semana, quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en nuestro escuadrón, por supuesto estas invitada y sería muy lindo que le llevaras algo— A los susurros Karin solo asentía y después dijo— ¿y que sería bueno? — a lo cual Matsumoto siguió susurrándole al oído— Bueno a él no es muy afectivo a las cosas materias y debido a su carácter es difícil descifrar que le gusta pero para tu buena suerte y mis años de experiencia a su lado ahora sé que le gusta mucho la sandía y las habas confitadas—Entiendo—

—Muy bien nos vemos después Karin-chan—

—Si—

Acto seguido ella desapareció

— ¿Qué tanto te dijo? — Cuestiono intrigado

—Nada, algo sobre el clima o algo así— Fingió demencia

De esto ya había pasado 4 días, era una mañana tranquila en el mundo binbougami, Karin se encontraba con su superiora Hikari Matsuoka

—Bien Karin esta vez te toca cubrir la parte suroeste de Karakura, a pesar de que no tenemos mucho trabajo como los otros dioses no significa que no estemos alertas a cualquier situación así que te encargo mucho esa parte y….—La observa detenidamente—¿Me estas escuchando Karin?

_«__ ¿Que sería bueno regalarle a Toshiro?_» Pensaba Karin cuando escucho a su superiora hablar

— ¿Qué pasa?—

—Pasa que te estoy dando la indicación de que vayas al suroeste de Karakura a supervisar y tú no contestas, ¿en qué tanto piensas?, ¿no me digas que en ese shinigami?— Hikari poso sus manos en su cadera.

— ¿de que shinigami me habla? —

—Vamos Karin te conozco desde hace mucho y para nadie en este mundo es un secreto lo que hay entre tú y ese shinigami, aquí uno se entera de todo rápido— Karin solo se limitó a asentir un poco sonrojada.

—Sera mejor que te centres en tu trabajo Karin-chan, y pongas una distancia con el—

—Pero Hikari yo lo quiero y me hace feliz tenerlo a mi lado—

—Lo sé pequeña, pero será mejor tener una distancia entre los dos antes de que algo malo pase o alguno de los dos tenga algún problema—

— ¿esta insinuando algo? — Cuestionó Karin ya un poco molesta

—En lo absoluto Karin-chan—

—Entonces por qué me pide eso, yo quiero a Toshiro y estaré con el siempre, él es uno de los motivos de mi felicidad y creo que ya no hay nada más que conversar, con su permiso me retiro al lugar que me indico— Se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Hikari no dijo nada pero un pensamiento surco su mente _«__ ahh Karin-chan desde que te encontré te he querido como una hija y como soy una líder binbougami tengo la capacidad de ver la mala fortuna en los propios binbougamis a mi servicio, y la que puedo ver en ti me preocupa, decírtelo no evitara que ocurra, sé que algo malo te pasara pero veo que no me escucharas solo ruego que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir a delante de lo que sea que te vaya a pasar _» No tuvo otra elección mas que la de regresar a su puesto.

0

Karin ya estaba en su trabajo en el mundo humano y había decidido que no haría caso de lo que Hikari le dijo, ella estaría al lado de Toshiro sin importar el que. Para dejar de pensar en eso decidió mejor pensar en cómo haría las habas confitadas para el regalo de su novio. "NOVIO" que linda palabra se decía a sí misma.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hollow no muy grande.

—Oh pero que tenemos aquí—Menciono el hollow acercándose a Karin—pequeña tu serás mi alimento…—

Sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que en su cara se forma una línea vertical que lo atravesaba, y esto se debía a que un shinigami lo acababa de atacar por la espalda acabando con su existencia. Una capa de humo no le permitía a Karin ver la cara de su salvador, bastaron unos segundos para que se disipara el humo y Karin mostrara una amplia sonrisa.

—Ichi-nii, cuanto tiempo sin verte—

Más se tardó en decirlo en lo que él llegaba hasta ella y la abrazaba

—Ichi-ni ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Estas bien Karin? —

—Si, por que no he de estarlo—

—Disculpa cosas mías—

—Ok— Dijo Karin sin entender

—Oye, Karin—

— ¿Dime? —

—Prometo nunca más dejarte sola, si algo llegara a pasar ten por seguro que esta vez si estaré ahí para ti, no dejare que nada malo te vuelva a ocurrir. Y si también algo malo te llegara a pasar ya sea en una batalla o con alguna persona, házmelo saber para poder ayudarte lo menos que quiero es que te vuelvas a sentir sola ¿entendiste? —

Karin había abierto los ojos como plato —Ichigo… y-yo… Gracias— Y posterior mente abrazo a su hermano, el cual le correspondió con otro fuerte abrazo.

—Oye Karin, ¿te gustaría venir a la casa y ver de nuevo al viejo y a Yuzu? —

Karin lo medito un rato y después asintió, hace mucho que no los veía y tenía unas inmensas ganas de volverlos a ver aunque mentiría sino decía que se sentía un poco nerviosa y una pregunta revoloteaba en su mente "¿Qué reacción tendrán?". Decidió ir a averiguarlo caminando junto con Ichigo.

0

Por otra parte en la sociedad de almas, el capitán de la 10 división se encontraba tomando un Té en el jardín de su escuadrón, el viento soplaba tranquilamente, en pocas palabras era un momento tranquilo en el que alguien podía perderse. Hasta que…

—Taichoo— Exclamo Matsumoto como siempre suele hacerlo

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? — Respondió irritado

—No este de amargado, ese no es el carácter de alguien que cumplirá años en 4 días—

—Por favor dime que no planes darme una fiesta sorpresa como la del año pasado, déjame recordarte que me costó muchos días limpiar el desorden— Menciono acusadoramente el pequeño capitán.

—Pa-para n-nada Capitán, como cree eso— Dijo fingiendo demencia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su capitán el cual intuyo que ella ya había organizado una

Exhalo pesadamente—Solo trata de que no se sobre pasen esta vez—

—Yo me encargo capitán—

Sin creerle mucho solo se limitó a asentir—Bien, ahora ve y llama a todos los del escuadrón, hoy tendremos un entrenamiento genera—

—Enseguida capitán— Y en 5 segundos ya se había ido.

0

Mientras tanto en la clínica Kurosaki

Una chica de cabellos negros era abrazada eufóricamente por su hermana

—Karin en verdad eres tú, no puedo creerlo— Su gemela tenia algunas lágrimas en sus ojos— Ichigo ya me había dicho antes que te logro encontrar, pero aun viéndote y teniéndote aquí no puedo creerlo—

—Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte hermana— Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

Yuzu se alejó un poco para verla a la cara—En verdad te extrañe mucho— Karin le retiro unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro

—Prometo venir a visitarte seguido Yuzu—

Karin volteo a ver a su padre

—Me alegra que volver a verte y aun mas saber que estas bien—Fue lo que dijo en un tono calmado su padre, algo raro en él.

—Gracias papá—

—Te quedaras a comer verdad—Cuestiono su hermana

—Supongo que si—

—Que bien después de comer quiero que me pongas al corriente de todo—

—Claro Yuzu te contare todo lo que ha pasado en estos años—

La comida paso con normalidad, uno que otro arranque de su padre y una que otra pelea entre este y su hermano. Karin subió a la habitación que antes pertenecía a las dos sintiéndose algo nostálgica, decidió no seguir pensando en el pasado y mejor concentrarse en el futuro.

El tiempo se fue volando mientras Karin le platicaba todo y digo TODO a su hermana.

—Déjame ver si entendí, eres una binbougami ocupada de cuidar la mala fortuna de los humanos, por lo cual Ichigo no te pudo encontrar en la sociedad de almas todo este tiempo—Karin asintió— tienes muchos amigos de los cuales resalta tu amiga diosa de la vida Inochi

—Así es—

—¡Y lo aún más importante… TIENES NOVIO que es shinigami kiaaaaaa! —Grito muy feliz Yuzu

—Sí, p-pero no lo grites— Ni 1 segundo paso cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

— ¿QUÉ QUIEN TIENE QUÉ? —grito eufórico Ichigo

_«__ Rayos_» fue lo que paso por la mente de Karin

— ¿Estabas escuchando Ichi-ni?—cuestiono enojada Karin

—Solo pasaba por aquí y no me cambies el tema ¿Quién es? — Exclamo Ichigo.

— ¿Quién es quién? — Era obvio que él había escuchado todo pero no perdía nada fingiendo un poco de demencia.

—No te hagas sé que escuche bien, tienes novio y aparte es un shinigami así que dime ¿Quién es? —

—Para que vayas y le hagas daño… NUNCA— Respondió Karin

—No le haré daño, eso sería decir poco—Dijo lo último muy bajito

—Ichi-ni, yo en verdad lo quiero, no quiero que nada malo le pase—Se vio suplicante Karin a lo cual Ichigo solo pudo comerse su orgullo de hermano sobreprotector

—Está bien, solo quiero saber de quién se trata, prometo no hacerle nada—

— ¿Enserio lo prometes? —

—Enserio—

—Más te vale porque si me entero de que le paso algo, y no digo que sea débil como para que le pase algo, yo juro de que en verdad tú me conocerás enojada y haré que te arrepientas, ¿entendido? —

Por un leve instante Karin le dio mucho miedo por lo cual trago grueso y asintió poniendo su mano en el corazón y volviendo a decir—Lo prometo—

—Bien, es Toshito debes conocerlo es un capitán—

—Ese enano cuando lo vea…—Su frase se vio interrumpida por la mirada asesina de Karin

— ¿Disculpa? —Levanto una ceja

—A-a q-que bueno él es chico bueno, pero tengo que hablar con él—

— ¿De qué? —

—De cosas de hombres—En ese momento sonó su alarma de hollow—Me tengo que ir—

Recibiendo un —Ten cuidado— por parte de Yuzu y un —Prometiste no hacerle daño recuérdalo—de parte de Karin

— ¿Entonces me decías que su cumpleaños se acercaba? —Cuestiono Yuzu retomando la conversación que tenían justo antes de ser interrumpidas

—SI—

—Y ya pensaste en que le regalaras—

—Pues como no es muy apegado a lo material tenía pensado, hacerle habas confitadas algo que le gusta y no estorba, pero no sé cómo hacerlas—

—Faltaba mas Karin, yo te enseño a hacerlas— Le respondió a su hermana con una sonrisa

— ¿Enserio me ayudaras? —Pregunto esperanzada

—Claro por mi hermana haría lo que sea además años de experiencia cocinando no son en vano—

—Gracias Yuzu— Le respondió con una mucha sinceridad.

0

El gran día había llegado, cuando el capitán llego ese día a su escuadrón pudo ver como varias personas salían y le daban una "sorpresa" gritando un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. El capitán no quería ser grosero después de todo era un gesto gentil el que había tenido su teniente al organizarle todo esto así que se limitó a dar un…

—Gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir y felicitarme—

La fiesta trascurrió "normalmente" hasta que llego el atardecer, él se alejó un poco de los invitados para tomar un poco de aire.

—Capitán, ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto una teniente buscando con su mirada a cierto peli-blanco, al cual pudo ver salir hacia el jardín. —Capitán ¿Ocurre algo? — Cuestiono cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Nada, solo quise salir a tomar el aire un rato—

—Vamos no se sienta triste porque no está aquí Karin, aun el contacto que tenemos con los otros dioses es muy reciente como para que ellos entre a visitarnos sin un permiso—

—No me preocupa eso— Dirigió su mirada a otro lado —Matsumoto, gracias por la fiesta—

—Si no hay de que…oh que tonta— dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza—olvide decirle que deje unos documentos en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, son del capitán comandante y dijo que quería que los revisara, perdón por decírselo hasta ahora—

—Ah Matsumoto, sabes que esas cosas no se olvidan pero viniendo de ti no me sorprende—

—Enserio perdón— sus ojos denotaban tristeza

—ufff que más puedo hacer, encárgate de los invitados yo iré a ver—

—Como ordene— dio media vuelta y siguió festejando

Por otro lado Toshiro estaba llegando a su oficina, cerró la puerta y se sentó para después disponer de su cajón al abrirlo gran fue su sorpresa al no encontrar ninguna pila de documentos, era más bien una pequeña bolsa color morado con un listón naranja, la cual tenía una carta a un lado.

Tomo la carta y se puso a leer.

_Espero te pases un feliz cumpleaños y que sonrías por almenas un día en el año, no hay que ser tan amargado._

_Lamento no poder está ahí pero tú ya sabes las razones, con ayuda de Matsumoto pude mandarte este pequeño obsequio, nunca fui buena regalando cosas pero espero te guste lo hice con mucho cariño._

_No es de mi decir este tipo de cosas pero como no sé hasta cuando te veré te mando un fuerte abrazo._

_P.D. Las habas confitadas yo misma las hice no te preocupes una experta me enseño a hacerlas y aparte probé unas antes de meterlas a la bolsa a mi criterio saben bien y como vez sigo viva así que cómelas sin miedo._

_P.D. hermano sabe lo nuestro ira a visitarte pronto…_

_Sin más que decir_

_K. Karin._

Toshiro termino de leerla con una sonrisa en los labios obviamente no por la parte en la que decía en que Ichigo vendría a visitarlo cosa que lo dejaba un poco intranquilo, sino más bien porque ella se había tomado el tiempo de investigar cuales eran sus gusto y más aparte de prepararlo.

Abrió la bolsita y empezó a degustar su dulce favorito.

0

El tiempo paso volando, en un instante era el cumpleaños de Toshiro y en el otro ya era año nuevo.

Toda Karakura estaba llena de nieve, lo cual la hacía ver muy linda, pero eso no quitaba el inmenso frio que se sentía.

Karin volvía de la clínica Kurosaki después de haber pasado ahí todo la mañana, estaba vestida con un pantalón color negro de tela gruesa y un abrigo no tan grande pero si muy abrigador. Caminaba entre las calles de Karakura está que llego a un barranco, el cual le trajo buenos recuerdos, como el de su primer beso, decidió sentarse un rato para ver como el cielo dejaba caer delicadamente la nieve.

Pasó así un poco más de 40 minutos hasta que alguien acerco a ella una lata de bebida caliente, al darse vuelta sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Toshiro— Dijo antes de dar un brinco y enredar sus brazos en su cuello formando así un abrazo. Ella no era muy expresiva pero después de no ver a su novio en un tiempo su cuerpo actuó solo movido por lo mucho que lo extraño.

— Ha pasado un tiempo—

— ¿Es todo lo que dirás? — Hablo irritada Karin

—ammm así gracias por el regalo me gustó mucho, sabes no es necesario que sea mi cumpleaños para que me regales más— Lo cual en lenguaje de Karin sonó como "gracias, quiero más", la cual solo le sonrió.

Él la abrazo por la cadera atrayéndola más hacia él y la beso un poco más apasionadamente que las últimas veces, después de todo tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Se te esta haciendo costumbre robarme besos—

—Puedo parar si quieres—

—Eso nunca— Dijo ahora ella robándole otro beso.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que recorrieron la ciudad terminando la jornada en el templo donde alejados de los demás esperaron la llegada de un nuevo año.

Cuando por fin llegaron las 12 campanadas ellos no pidieron ningún propósito, lo único que hicieron fue darse un lindo beso que duro todas las campanadas, iniciando un año nuevo con el beso de la persona que ellos amaban.


	9. Un enemigo

Hola yo aquí de nuevo con una nueva actualización, espero les guste este capi tanto como me gusto a mi hacerlo. Sin más que decir…

Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.

**Un enemigo**

El mes de enero se fue volando sin ninguna novedad, un par de Hollows inquietos por ahí y una que otra persona con mala fortuna por allá.

Karin y Toshiro se habían visto 2 veces después del día de año nuevo, una parte es no tener trabajo en el mundo humano y otra muy diferente es no tenerlo en sus respectivos mundos, ya sea, en la oficina llenando documentos, entrenando al escuadrón y entrenando uno mismo o ayudando a sus superiores en el mundo bimbogami con los nuevos reclutas.

Enero pasó volando trayendo algo bueno con él y eso era que ahora los shinigamis podían ir a los mundos de los otros dioses y a la vez los demás podían entrar a la Sociedad de Almas sin la necesidad de un permiso.

Actualmente estaban en la primera semana de febrero, ya no así tanto frio como en enero pero aun había brisas frías que se atrevían a acariciar a la gente. Este hecho no pasaba por alto en el mundo bimbogami donde se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros terminando de entrenar a los novatos.

—Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy— Todos se le quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza y un pensamiento que todos compartían "NADA MAS". Y no era para menos ya que los traía de arriba abajo desde las 5 de la mañana y aparte solo les había dado 10 minutos de descanso.

—Ah vamos no me miren así que eso no fue nada, para su "buena fortuna", algo contradictorio ya que ustedes son dioses de la mala fortuna, hoy estoy feliz y por eso fui amable con ustedes.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de reproche y un _«__ Si como no_» en el pensamiento de cada subordinado.

Cuando se empezaban a retirar Hikari se acercó a Karin

—Bueno trabajo el de hoy Karin-chan te veo muy animada—

—Y lo estoy Hikari, a cualquiera le alegra tener un lindo clima, subordinados fuertes, planes para dentro de una semana usted sabe ¿no? —

—Por favor dime que esos planes no tienen nada que ver con cierto peliblanco—

—Este n-no pa-para nada— Dirigió su mirada a otro lado para evitar ser vista por su superiora.

Soltó un suspiro la mayor—Ahh tu nunca cambias, sé que el día de San Valentín es la próxima semana y sé que es tradición estar cerca de esa persona amada pero recuerda que te pedí que tuvieras cierta distancia con ese muchachito, hay algo que no me gusta no veas esto como una orden de tu superiora sino más bien como un consejo de una madre—

—En verdad agradezco la preocupación y el cariño que usted me da pero tiene que entender que yo no veo nada malo en él ni mucho menos en nuestra relación la cual no rompe ninguna regla, en conclusión yo seguiré con él y por supuesto estaré con él la próxima semana—

—Veo que no tienes remedio, está bien solo prométeme que te cuidaras y que si algo paso vendrás conmigo—

—Lo prometo Hikari-san—

Dicho esto las dos siguieron su camino, por una parte una Hikari aún muy preocupada por el futuro de Karin y por el otro una pelinegra que se dirigía a su hogar, el día de ayer había ido a comprar algunas cosas que le serian de utilidad para el regalo de Toshiro. Tenía que practicar muy duro si es que quería darle una sorpresa.

0

Mientras Karin hacia eso Toshiro estaba en su oficina terminando de firmar el último documento que aun restaba. Cuando al fin termino vio cómo su teniente pasaba rápido por la puerta para evitar ser vista.

—Matsumoto ven aquí— A su teniente solo suspiro desanimada _«__ rayos me vio_»

— ¿Si capitán, que ocurre? —

—Llévale estos documentos al capitán comandante ahora mismo—

—Enseguida—y mientras los tomaba— Oiga ¿va a venir Karin-chan la semana que viene? —

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?— pregunto sin entender por qué ella tendría que venir

—AHH no sea tan desinteresado Taicho, la próxima semana es San Valentín— Dijo indignada a lo cual el pequeño capitán solo abrió los ojos como plato.

_«__ Es cierto, pero no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para hacer algo_» pensó el peliblanco

—No he hablado al respecto con ella tal vez no la vea, ambos tenemos mucho trabajo—

—que lastima, al menos debería hablar con ella por teléfono si sigue de amargado ella se aburrirá de usted y se ira con alguien—Fue lo que dijo en un tono de picardía

— ¿QUE DIJISTE? —Cuestiono enojado

—q-que e-este ya voy a dejar los documentos, adiós—Desapareció con shumpo.

0

Y así la semana paso volando, Karin entrenando a los subordinados mientras preparaba una sorpresa para su novio y Toshiro haciendo lo que siempre hacia, entrenar, firmar documentos y más entrenar.

En estos momentos era la noche del 13 de febrero Karin acomodaba los últimos detalles del regalo teniendo a su lado a su amiga Inochi.

—WUAAAU te quedo hermoso Karin-chan— Y no era para menos el regalo consistía era una caja color azul cielo de 35cm de largo por 25cm de ancho, la cual contenía un chocolate en forma de circulo de aproximadamente 20cm, el chocolate era blanco y no contenía ningún dibujo o escritura no era necesario escribir algo que ella misma podía decirle; alrededor de este había habas confitadas, las suficientes para que no quedara un espacio vacío.

—Gracias— Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

—No cabe duda que has cambiado mucho Karin-chan—

— ¿A qué te refieres Inochi? —

—Pues que yo nunca habría creído verte hacer estas cosas y menos para un shinigami hace algunos meses atrás y mírate ahora hasta creo que sonríes mas en verdad agradezco que ese chico te haya hecho olvidar el odio—

—Pero que cosas dices Inochi— Si antes estaba avergonzada ahora mucho más

—Estoy feliz por ti Karin-chan— Dijo regalándole una sonrisa

—G-gracias—Contesto sinceramente

—Bueno ya es tarde mañana te espera un largo día, mejor vayamos a dormir—

—Si tienes razón y como ya es tarde prefiero que te quedes aquí a pasar la noche ya sabes que esta también es tu casa—

—Ok, gracias Karin-chan—Dijo lanzándose a ella dándole un abrazo.

0

La mañana había llegado tranquilamente pero con lo que no contaba Karin es que tendría que entrenar a los novatos también ese día.

_«__ Rayos yo que quería ir a ver a Toshiro temprano para pasar más tiempo con él, bueno ya ni modo ya será más al rato_» Se auto consolaba la pobre Karin

Pero para su desgracia ese rato se extendió hasta pasado el mediodía.

_«__ Que mala suerte ya es un poco tarde pero bueno mejor me apuro _» Pensó mientras corría en dirección a la Sociedad de Almas.

Y su mala suerte incremento cuando al llegar se perdió y no pudo encontrar el camino a la 10 división, al comienzo su orgullo le prohibió preguntarle a alguien pero cuando se fijó que había estado perdida por 1 hora decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y por fin preguntarle a alguien, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo del lado contrario de la 10 división y que por lo visto ahora estaba más lejos.

Otra hora le costó llegar a la deseaba división, pero pudo suspirara tranquila porque al final pudo llegar.

Pero se llevó otra sorpresa al entrar y no ver a ninguna alma, decidió no darle mucha importancia y adentrarse en la oficina de su novio.

—Toshiro, cuanto tiempo sin…. verte—Su frase se cortó al percatarse que la oficina estaba vacía. —Mmm debe estar en el jardín—Lo reviso más de dos veces pero no lo encontró, lo mismo le ocurrió en el salón de entrenamiento, en la parte posterior del escuadrón y en el comedor. Su búsqueda se había extendido otra hora y media

—Quizás salieron a entrenar a otro lugar eso explicaría la ausencia de todos—Ya en ese momento se había decidido a regresar a la oficina y sentarse un rato en un sillón, volteo la cabeza para ver el reloj el cual marcaba 4:30 p.m.

Suspiro derrotada.

—Lo esperare media hora más, sino llega le dejare el regalo aquí— Sus desánimos de mostraron en el tono de tristeza en su voz.

0

—Taichooo estoy muy cansada, porque decidió hacer el entrenamiento general precisamente hoy— Su voz denotaba pesadez y no era en vano esta vez el capitán exigió mucho en su entrenamiento desde condición física hasta la supervisión de que tan lejos habían podido llegar a dominar su _Zanpakutō._

—Ya no te quejes, les di el resto del día libre ¿no? —

—Si pero ya es muy tarde—Hizo puchero—aunque la tarde es joven aun, nos vemos mañana Taicho y no se sienta triste por no estar con Karin-chan hoy—

—Uff, bien es hora de regresar a terminar los papeles—Dijo agobiadamente, si bien les dio el resto de la tarde libre a sus subordinados el aún era un capitán y tenía que verificar que no hubiera algún papeleo sin terminar

0

—Vamos sé que soy una diosa de la mala fortuna pero esto es ridículo no por ser una tengo que tener mala suerte—Dijo indignada haciendo puchero volvió a ver el reloj el cual marcaba 5:15 p.m.

_«_ _Supongo que es hora de irme dejare su regalo en la mesa_ » Se paró del sillón dirigiéndose al escritorio y ahí dejo la caja observándola un poco.

— ¿Acaso es para mí? — Dijo la voz de una persona que estaba parada al lado suyo.

—Si—Contesto sin poner mucha atención, hasta que reacciono—Espera que—Dirigió su mirada a la persona situada al lado de ella la cual resulto se Toshiro quien había tomado la caja entre sus dos manos y la observaba minuciosamente.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste? —Era el colmo lo esperaba por varias horas y se descuida 5 segundos y el aparece.

—Hace unos instantes, te vi y te iba a saludar pero como tenías tu mirada muy concentrada— Hablo mientras seguía viendo aquella caja. — ¿Entonces si es para mí? —

—E-este s-si es tu regalo de día de San Valentín te estaba esperando desde hace rato para dártelo pero como no llegabas decidí mejor dejarlo ahí e irme, de haber sabido que te tardarías tanto mejor hubiera venido más tarde— Concluyo la pelinegra.

Toshiro la observo un poco—Lo siento tenia entrenamiento general hoy con el escuadrón, de haber sabido que vendrías te lo hubiera dicho—

—Está bien no te preocupes—Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Toshiro solo giro su cabeza a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo después decidió abrir la caja, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, eso se veía realmente bien

—Muchas gracias—Menciono y dirigió una de esas habas a su boca—Esta delicioso—

Karin lo observo un rato para después decir—Bien creo que es hora de irme—

— ¿Tan rápido? Quédate un rato más, te compensare la espera—Karin lo medito un poco antes de asentir.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde recorriendo parte del _Seireitei terminando el recorrido en un colina donde se podía ver el atardece._

—En verdad gracias por haber venido—

—No hay de que—

Mientras decían eso se iban acercando más y más el uno al otro hasta terminar en un beso. La diferencia que tenía este con los otros es que este no parecía tener fin, cuando lo terminaban enseguida empezaba otro más apasionado que el anterior. Hasta que llegó el momento en que no se sabía cuándo acababa uno y empezaba otro.

Sus corazones latían descontroladamente había un impulso que los hacia querer más, en un movimiento él puso sus manos en la cadera de ella y ella las suyas en el cuello de él teniendo como resultado que el besos se intensificara aún más él la recargo en un árbol y la pelinegra enredo sus pies en su novio. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control lo menos que él quería era espantar a Karin.

—Espera… esto no está bien… no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras—Logro decir entre jadeos.

—No te tienes que preocupar por eso… y-yo quiero que continuemos—Dirigió su mirada a otra parte avergonzadamente con un ligero sonrojo

El solo hizo una media sonrisa y en ese instante uso shumpo llevándolos a su casa.

Al entrar a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y la deposito gentilmente en su cama.

—Llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras llegar—Fueron sus últimas palabras del peliblanco.

De ahí en adelante no hicieron falta palabras, la ropa fue cayendo una tras otra y su única comunicación fue a través de las caricias. Y así transcurrió la noche en la cual el uno se entregó al otro enteramente.

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver como un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba entre la ventaba alumbrando a una chica recostada en el pecho de un chico, el cual la abrazaba protectoramente. El primero en despertar fue el quien dedico unos momentos a observarla hasta que por fin ella abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días—Menciono medio adormilada con una sonrisa la pelinegra

—Buenos días dormilona— Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

—Oye tengo el derecho de dormir tanto como quiera, ayer fue un día muy agitado, desde el inicio hasta el final—Dijo haciendo puchero

—Está bien, te lo dejare pasar por esta vez—

Escuchando esto ella se volvió a acurrucar abrazando a su novio.

Y así el día de San Valentín concluyo y como ocurrió con enero febrero igual se fue volando. Después de ese día el peliblanco y la pelinegra se siguieron viendo y trataban de tener más contacto algunas veces él la visitaba y otras ella le caía de sorpresa.

0

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de Las Noches se podía ver a 5 sombras hablar. 4 eran arrancar y uno era un Espada el cual poseía el nombre de Nnoitra Gilga

—Esos estúpidos shinigamis se creen mucho por una simple victoria, pero su error fue no asegurarse de que yo estaba muerto ahora que han pasado los año me he hecho más poderoso y he conseguido juntar un equipo fuerte—Decía Nnoitra

—Pero es de vital importancia atacarlos ahora ya que han establecido relación con los otros dioses—Hablo un sujeto encapuchado con voz ronca, el cual era alto y con musculatura

—Comparto su mismo pensamiento debemos atacar ahora que es frágil su relación, si esperamos todos nos atacaran y las probabilidades de ganar serían muy escasas— Afirmo otra pero este era más pequeño y delgado pero no por eso débil.

—Sí, si ya se—Dijo frustrado el espada—Que tal si van y les dan una pequeña advertencia—Dijo con su enorme sonrisa.

Dos de las cuatro personas se pararon y se dirigieron a Karakura donde en esos momento se encontraba cierto capitán peliblanco inspeccionando debido a un aumento de hollows y por otro lado estaba Karin en su rutina diaria de supervisar a los humanos.

0

Karin esta en lo alto de un edificio para tener una mayor visión de los humanos pero de repente vio cómo se abría una grieta en el cielo dejando ver dos siluetas.

Una de ellas dirigió su mirada a Karin y con una velocidad impresionante se acercó a ella empuñando una espada, no pudo salir del estado de shock en el que estaba solo espero el golpe el cual nunca llego, solo logro escuchar el choque de dos espadas.

—Aléjate de aquí Karin-chan—Dijo la voz mientras alejaba al enemigo

—Matsumoto-san—

—Hazme caso ahora—Exigió en un tono de voz muy serio.

A lo cual Karin solo pudo dar la vuelta y alejarse de ahí, pero en eso la otra silueta le evito el paso, en cuanto el abanico su espada contra ella un dragón de hielo se abalanzo contra el sujeto encapuchado.

Al voltear pudo ver a Toshiro con su _shikai activado, Karin prefirió no perder más el tiempo y ponerse en una distancia prudente donde estaba segura y podía ver la pelea. Solo un pensamiento surco su mente y ese era "¿Quién o qué son esos sujetos?"._

_Era una pelea uno contra uno, Toshiro enfrentaba a un chico con pelo rojo cuya espada tenía la habilidad del fuego, cada vez que la abanicaba salía una llamarada de fuego, mientras que por otro lado se encontraba Matsumoto quien se enfrentaba con otro cuya habilidad era que se podía mover rápido y su espada era de tipo aire, soltaba grandes ráfagas cuando la movía. _

—Ja mira hermano me ha tocado un enano—Se burlaba el pelirrojo Toshiro obviamente no cayó en sus provocaciones y cuando este se distrajo se acercó y lo atravesó en el pecho haciendo que el hielo pasara a través de su ser haciendo que se cuarteara y rompiera en mil pedazos.

Por otro lado estaba Matsumoto esquivando los ataques del otro individuo lo cual le costó ya que era endemoniadamente rápido, recibió varios cortes severos pero nada grave para una teniente. En eso el poseedor de esa increíble velocidad vio cómo su hermano era reducido a escombros.

—HERMANO—Grito alteradamente para después dirigir una mirada asesina al peliblanco, primero golpeo a la pelirroja lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla estampar contra un edificio. En el cual estaba Karin

— ¡MATSUMOTO-SAN!—Grito asusta, desvió un poco su mirada hacia el que le hizo eso y vio que tenía intenciones de dirigirse hacia Toshiro, en un instante este estaba frente al peliblanco plantándole una patada en el estómago provocándole que se quedara sin aire, Karin al ver esto la hizo actuar rápido, cuando el poseedor de esa velocidad se dirigía hacia el capitán nuevamente con la intención de cortarlo en el pecho que ahora sostenía por la falta de aire Karin se interpuso recibiendo ella la cortada la cual se extendía desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el lado del ombligo, una herida en forma diagonal.

La sangre no se hizo esperar y la mirada de Karin se puso en blanco. Toshiro no daba crédito a lo que veía.

— ¡KARIN! —Grito desesperadamente

En un impulso de odio se acercó hasta el agresor y atravesó su corazón haciéndolo correr con la misma suerte que su hermano.

Cuando el capitán volteo pudo ver como su teniente tenía entre sus brazos a Karin

—Capitán esto es realmente grave necesitamos llevarla rápidamente a la cuarta división—Exclamo Matsumoto un poco alterada

0

3 horas habían transcurrido desde que habían llegado a la cuarta división. Toshiro no paraba de dar vueltas realmente estaba preocupada y la culpabilidad estaba en su cabeza, si él hubiera reaccionado rápido eso no habría pasado.

Un instante después la enfermera vino y le informo:

—La señorita está estable, acabamos de atender sus heridas por el momento esta inconsciente pero con un poco de descanso ella se recuperara— Decreto la enfermera.

Esto tranquilizo a el capitán, le pidió que lo dejara estar con ella hasta que ella despertara a lo cual la enfermera asedio.

Todo lo que resto de la tarde y toda la noche se la pasó junto a ella hasta que llego el amanecer y Karin abrió los ojos.

—Karin, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? — cuestiono inquieto Toshiro.

—Si solo me duele un poco el pecho, ¿Qué me paso? — contesto un poco desorientada.

—Te interpusiste entre mí y el enemigo, eso fue lo que paso ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? —Pregunto enojado

—No quería que nada malo te pasara, eso es tan malo—

—Si cuando eso implica tu bienestar no debiste hacerlo—Dijo aún más molesto

—Guárdate tus sermones para alguien más, no me arrepiento de lo que hice y es más lo volvería a hacer si se presentara la oportunidad de nuevo, tu bien sabes que yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para contra atacarlo y que eso realmente afecte y si la única manera de defenderte es ponerme como escudo pues eso are—Contesto irritada

—Tu pequeña dementen…—Sus regaños fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la enfermera

—Disculpen por la interrupción viene a ver cómo sigue la paciente—Para lo cual los dos asintieron avergonzados de que los hubiera escuchado en plena discusión

Después de que la revisara Toshiro se aventuró a preguntar— ¿Se encuentra bien Karin? —

—Por lo que veo si, mientras no haga esfuerzos la herida no se abrirá unos días en reposo bastaran para que ella este bien… además—La enfermera vio a Karin de arriba abajo y con una enorme sonrisa agrego—Afortunadamente él bebé no resulto herido el también se encuentra sano—

Un silencio inundo el cuarto tanto Karin como Toshiro quedaron en total shock desconcertando totalmente a la enfermera.

Unos segundos después se escuchó un grito dado por los dos — ¡¿EL QUEE?! …—


	10. Lo que las manecillas en el reloj indica

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

**Espero les guste. Sin más que decir…**

**Lo que las manecillas en el reloj indican**

**Previamente**

**— ¿Se encuentra bien Karin? —**

**—Por lo que veo si, mientras no haga esfuerzos la herida no se abrirá unos días en reposo bastaran para que ella este bien… además—La enfermera vio a Karin de arriba abajo y con una enorme sonrisa agrego—Afortunadamente él bebé no resulto herido él también se encuentra sano—**

**Un silencio inundo el cuarto tanto Karin como Toshiro quedaron en total shock desconcertando totalmente a la enfermera.**

**Unos segundos después se escuchó un grito dado por los dos — ¡¿EL QUEE?! …—**

— ¿Acaso dije algo mal? —Pregunto inocentemente la enfermera

Los dos no daban creído a lo que escuchaban. Karin fue la primera en hablar

— ¿Y-yo e-estoy emba-embarazada?—Tartamudeo la pelinegra tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba. Karin volteó a ver a Toshiro el cual la volteo a ver a un en estado de shock.

—Si eso indicaron los resultados de sangre que se le hicieron—Confirmo

Karin agacho la mirada mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos

—señorita Kusonoki ¿se encuentra bien? —Cuestiono preocupada la enfermera.

—Si es solo que… espere un momento ¿Cómo me dijo? —

—Señorita Kusonoki, ¿Porque hay algún problema? —

—Si lo hay ella es Kurosaki—Dijo por fin el peliblanco después de haber regresado del shock

La enfermera reviso su lista y hablo

— ¿Qué usted no es la señorita Kari Kusonoki? —

—No, yo soy Karin Kurosaki—

La enfermera la observo un rato con cara seria hasta que de pronto cambio su expresión a una que fingía demencia y al mismo tiempo se ponía chibi

—Eje habitación equivocada lo siento la que de verdad está embarazada es la paciente de la otra habitación — y en 5 segundos desapareció de ahí.

—Oiga nada de "Eje habitación equivocada" vuelva aquí —Fue lo que dijo Karin lo más fuerte que podía hablar ya que si le gritaba su herida se abriría.

—Ya Karin déjala lo importante es que fue una pequeño error y no estas embarazada —Trato de tranquilizar a su novia.

—Si pero…—Dijo pero un pensamiento inquietante llego a su mente—Oye Toshiro en verdad lo importante es que no estoy embarazada, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en verdad fuera cierto? ¿No estarías feliz? ¿No querrías un hijo mío?.. —Y más preguntas vendrían si no fuera porque el peliblanco la paro

—Karin escucha no es que me hubiera desagradado la idea es más tener uno contigo me haría la persona más feliz pero ambos sabemos que este no es el momento para tener uno—Dijo avergonzado decir esa clase de cosas no le es fácil.

—Entiendo—Dijo ya un poco más tranquila y suspiro con la noticia errónea que le dio la enfermera su corazón latió muy aceleradamente y casi se le sale por la boca.

—Ahora lo importante es que estas bien, solo tienes que reposar—Dijo seriamente dedicándole una mirada de reproche—No sé qué te hare si se te vuelve ocurrir la tonta idea de hacerte pasar por un escudo—

Karin solo hizo un puchero —Ya supéralo—

—Como te a través pequeña tonta… ESO FUE MUY PELIGROSO ENTIENDELO—Dijo ya muy enojado el pequeño capitán. Karin estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente.

—KARIN ¿ESTAS BIEN? —Pregunto alarmado cierto peli naranja

Tanto Karin como Toshiro se sorprendieron de verlo ahí.

—Si estoy bien resulto que no fue nada grave—

— ¿Como que no fue nada grave? Mírate como estas, la enfermera me dijo que tenías una cortada muy grande en parte del pecho—Cuestiono indignado, le hicieron una cortada con una espada y ella lo dice como si se hubiera cortado con el filo de una hoja de papel.

—Si pero no es tan profunda en algunos días estaré bien—Contesto tranquilamente.

Ichigo decidió dejar esto para después y continuar con el interrogatorio— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?, el capitán comandante me dijo que dos arrancars habían aparecido en Karakura y que ustedes dos estuvieron en ese lugar por lo cual fueron atacados, pero aun quiero saber su versión de la historia. —Concluyo Ichigo

Karin decidió contarle todo—Bueno yo esta en mi trabajo vi una grieta de la cual aparecieron los susodichos trate de escapar pero fueron más rápidos y uno me alcanzo a atacar como lo puedes ver, cuando estaban por darme el ataque final Toshiro apareció y les dio su merecido, no sabemos cuál era su propósito al venir aquí —No era del todo una mentira solo quito unos pedacitos que no eran conveniente que nadie escuchara y por eso se refiere a la parte donde defendió a su novio poniéndose como escudo.

Esa mentira a medias no pasó desapercibida por el peliblanco el cual había estado callado desde la llegada de Ichigo, estaba claro que Karin lo estaba defendiendo, otra vez, y era obvio que él tenía la culpa por no actuar rápido pero no es conveniente de que Ichigo se entere ahora, no por el momento.

—Está bien, perdóname por no estar ahí—giro su cabeza al el peli blanco—Gracias por proteger a mi hermana Toshiro—

—S-si n-no hay de que, después de todo es mi novia—

A Ichigo se le remarco una venita en la frente pero cuando estaba por hablar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha vestida de blanco

—Disculpen pero la hora de vistitas ha terminado, la señorita Kurosaki debe descansar—

—Comprendo—Dijo Ichigo seguido de un—Vendré mañana Karin, descansa— y retomo su camino a afuera de su cuarto.

Toshiro asintió y dijo en casi un susurro que solo oyó Karin un —Hasta mañana, vendré temprano— Para lo cual ella le contesto una sonrisa que él le devolvió pero esto no paso desapercibido para un hermano sobreprotector que aún seguía en la puerta pero por parte de afuera.

—Eso me recuerda, Toshiro tenemos que hablar— Dijo con una expresión muy seria el mayor de los Kurosaki

Toshiro trago grueso y no es porque le tuviera miedo pero todo mundo sabe cómo se pone Ichigo cuando no le gusta algo.

El peliblanco salió por la puerta para tener dicha platica, Ichigo le dedico una última mirada a su hermana antes de cerrar la puerta a lo cual ella le contesto con otra mirada que decía "EN DONDE LE HAGAS ALGO TE IRA MUY MUY PERO MUY MAL".

0

Por otro lado en Las Noches

—SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE COMPRENDER QUE HAYAN DERROTADO A LOS HERMANOS SHIN Y SHON— Gritaba un arrancar de cabellera rubia, alto y con ojos cafés claros.

—Cierra la boca Shao, era obvio que eso iba a pasar, esa bola de idiotas siempre fueron muy atrabancados ellos solos se metieron a la boca del lobo—Contesto otro chico de cabellos azules con ojos negros.

—Mejor cierren la boca los dos lo que hicieron esos hermanos fue inaudito pero creo que el error lo tuve yo por creer que eran fuertes, pero eso tengan por seguro que no se quedara así—Dijo amenazadoramente Nnoitra —Ustedes dos prepárense que en unos días iremos a Karakura a dar nuestro ataque y así por fin dejaremos en claro quién es el más fuerte—

—Como usted ordene— Contestaron al unísono

0

—Muy bien Toshiro c-cuáles son tus in-intenciones c-con mi hermanita—Realmente se le hacía difícil no subirle la voz y manejar esta conversación de forma civilizada —

—Creo que eso ya está muy claro, ella es mi novia y la quiero—Contesto como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

—Muy bien, se ve que ella está muy feliz contigo—Dijo suspirando—Si no te hago algo ahora es porque se me prohibió-amenazo—A Toshiro solo se le resbalo una gotita—Pero te advierto que si le haces daño no dudare en venir y hacerte entender ciertas cosas ¿entiendes verdad? —Dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos

—Si lo entiendo y no te preocupes yo nunca aria algo así—Igualmente lo dijo despreocupado

—Por tu bien espero que así sea—

Terminando su conversación—amenaza los dos continuaron su camino.

0

Los días pasaran y el mes de Febrero termino, Toshiro seguía haciendo sus deberes pero de vez en vez iba a ver a Karin a su casa para ver cómo estaba

Su relación iba de maravilla, tenían una pequeña reunión-cita al menos una vez a la semana obviamente teniendo cuidado de la herida de Karin

Marzo llego con normalidad, su clima era tranquilo y el ambiente tranquilizador en cualquier mundo. Todos estaban en calma aunque claro aún tenían que estar alertas por si se volvía a presentar algún ataque.

Aunque todo estaba tranquilo se podía ver a los chicos de aquí para allá y no era para menos ya que el día blanco se acercaba por lo cual tendrían que corresponder al gentil acto que las chicas tuvieron el mes pasado.

—Oiga taicho ¿ya tiene listo el regalo para Karin-chan? Después de todo ella tuvo la molestia de prepararle algo el mes pasado—Le cuestiono-reprocho su teniente

—Eso es algo que no te importa, mejor ve a entregar esto—Dijo tendiéndole una pila de papeles.

—Usted siempre de amargado— Hizo un puchero

— ¿Qué oigo? ¿Qué quieres hacer el papeleo por una semana tu sola?— Pregunto el peliblanco con un toque de sarcasmo

—NOOO mejor ya me voy a entregar esto—Y sin perder más tiempo desapareció

Era obvio que ya tenía algo especial preparado pero no se lo diría a nadie, solo tenía que esperar dos días para que fuera el día blanco para darle una sorpresa a Karin y entregárselo personalmente.

0

Y así los dos días pasaron sin ninguna relevancia. Hoy era un día en donde se podía observar a muchas chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y no era para menos ya que este día el su chico soñado les respondería.

Mientras todas se están arreglando para dar una buena impresión Karin estaba en el mundo humano preparándose para un arduo día, este día es muy importante para los binbougami ya que es uno de esos donde la mala fortuna se hace más presente y no era para menos algunas chicas tendrán "la mala fortuna" de no ser correspondidas por el chico que ellas quieren y esto las obligue a realizar locuras, es en este caso donde los binbougami se hacen presentes y las ayudan a no tener tanta mala fortuna.

_« Sin duda será un día muy largo, uuffff y lo peor es que no se si veré a Toshiro, que mala suerte tengo _». Pensaba tristemente la pelinegra

0

Ya para medio día Karin está muy atareada haciéndose cargo de las pobres chicas no correspondidas.

Por otro lado ese podía ver a un peliblanco sentado en su oficina checando su papeleo, obviamente si ayuda de su teniente, quien tomo como pretexto el "día blanco" para no hacer nada. Él ya sabía de antemano que Karin estaría ocupada hasta la noche, así que esperaría pacientemente hasta que llegara la hora de ir a verla por lo mientras aria tiempo haciendo papeleo.

Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo levantar la cabeza

—Adelante— Indico fuerte y claro

—Soy yo Shiro-chan— Dijo melosamente Hinamori

—A eres tú, que es lo que se te ofrece— dijo volviendo a la lectura del papel que tenía sus manos.

— ¿Cómo que "a eres tú"? Pues a quien esperabas y aparte ¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a visitarte? — Pregunto indignada

—Lo siento es que como hoy les di el día libre a todos no esperaba la visita de alguien, de cualquier forma específicamente, ¿a qué has venido?—

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir? — A lo cual Toshiro no dijo nada

—Vamos sabes que día es hoy ¿no? —

—Si ¿y? —

—Como que ¿y?, hoy es el día en que las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas se declaran abiertamente— Dijo melosamente abrazándolo alrededor del cuello y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios con claras intenciones de besarlo

—¡Hinamori! —Menciono exaltado, alejándola de el— cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tengo novia, además yo te veo a ti solo como una hermana, entiéndelo— Termino la frase con un tono de fastidio.

—Otra vez me sales con eso, el que lo tiene que entender eres tú, esa relación con esa binbougami no tiene futuro, por favor entiéndelo esos eres solo traen infortunio y desgracias acaba con esto de una buena vez antes de que algo malo pace y mejor ven conmigo— Insistió la pequeña castaña.

—Por favor deja de insistir con eso, ¡yo la quiero a ella no a ti!, y espero que esta sea la última vez que hablamos de esto por el bien de nuestra amistad— Dijo para así salir de su oficina directo a su casa después de todo la hora caso se acerca y tiene que ir por el regalo de su novia

_« ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hablarme así? Él no era así conmigo, pero claro todo cambio cuando ESA se metió en el camino, pero una cosa esta clara esto no se va a quedar así_» Pensó Momo antes de salir de la oficina, ella se quedaría con el peliblanco cuéstele lo que le cueste

0

Ya casi era hora de que Karin regresara, así que el peliblanco se apresuró a llegar al mundo de los binbougami

—Bien ya estoy aquí, ahora solo tengo que llegar a las casa de Karin y esperarla— Se dijo así mismo siguiendo su camino a la casa de su novia

Pero en el camino se encontró con la líder de los binbougamis Hikari

—Oh, pero que sorpresa tener a un capitán por aquí —

—Buenas noches — Reverencio —Vengo a ver a Karin —

—Eso veo, después de todo hoy es el "día blanco", que bueno que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir — dijo pasando por un lado de el con la intención de retirarse no sin antes decir un —no la lastimes por favor —

—No se preocupe, no tengo pensado hacerlo —

0

Media hora había pasado y Karin por fin llego a su casa

—Hay por dios me duele todo lo que se llama cuerpo— entro quejándose a su casa

—Tan duro estuvo el tu día— Karin volteo sorprendida y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su novio sentado en un sillón de su sala

—Toshiro, viniste, que alegría— Dijo saltando para darle un fuerte abrazo, eso de estar enamorada le hace cambiar completamente su carácter

Toshiro le correspondió el abrazo —Como no hacerlo era mi turno de sorprenderte—

—Y sí que lo has hecho—

—Tomo— Dijo Toshiro entregándole una pequeña cajita color blanco amarrada con un listón color perla

—Gracias no era necesario—

—Simplemente quise hacerlo— Karin intento desatarlo pero Toshiro la detuvo

—Por favor ábrelo cuando yo me haya ido—

—Ah que cruel eres, la curiosidad me mata—

—Tendrás que esperar—

—Está bien— Contesto resignada Karin

—Pero bueno aquí hay algo que si puedes tener ahora— Dijo señalando la mesa donde había un pequeño pastel color blanco con pequeñas rodajas de fresa sobre de él.

—Wuaau se ve delicioso— Dijo admirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos

—Pues comámoslo—

Mientras lo comían platicaban sobre cómo le había ido esos días en los que no se vieron, sobre cosas interesantes que habían visto, en pocas palabras de todo un poco.

Las manecillas en el reloj avanzaban a su paso y Karin y Toshiro habían terminado de comer el pastel

—Y a esa tarde creo que es hora de irme—

—No te vayas— Dijo sobre saltada la pelinegra

— ¿Acaso quieres que me quede a pasar la noche contigo? — Pregunto pícaramente

— ¿Q-QUE?, y-yo no qui-quise decir eso, solo e-este…— No pudo terminar porque unos labios la interrumpieron

—Acepto la invitación— Dijo para continuar con el beso que lentamente se tornó más apasionado

—Espera— Emitió ella en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, enseguida lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un cuarto

Al cerrar la puerta siguieron con ese beso inconcluso de hace rato, se acercaron a la cama y la puso con cuidado sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, ella por su parte lo abrazo más cerca de ella. Lentamente el llevo los brazos de ella atrás de tal manera que la pudiera aprisionar esto lo hizo con una mano mientras que la otra le acariciaba la mejilla.

En un leve momento se separaron y se vieron a los ojos — Gracias por venir—

—No lo tienes que agradecer—

—Toshiro—

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo observándola con ternura

—Te amo, no lo olvides— Toshiro abrió un poco los ojos por la impresión de sus palabras, al recobrarse de esta contesto — Yo de igual manera te amo— Dijo para así seguir con la serie de besos que llevaban hasta ese momento. Las manecillas del reloj indicaban que la noche aún era larga y la serie de caricias y palabras de amor no cesaron hasta entrada la madrugada.

0

El día hizo acto de presencia con sus luminosos rayos de luz, la parejita ahora estaba terminado de desayunando un poco de leche con pedazo de pan de dulce.

—Creo que ahora si es hora de irme, hoy toca entrenamiento con los subordinados— Menciono Toshiro dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Pues ya somos dos— Dijo la pelinegra estirándose —Te acompaño a la puerta que da a la Sociedad de Almas— El no dijo nada y se dirigieron a la antes mencionada puerta, claro está tomados de la mano.

—Bien llegamos, creo que no te veré en un bien rato—

—Eso parece— Contesto Toshiro —Bueno nos vemos después— Dijo antes de atravesar a lo que Karin lo jalo y le planto un beso en los labios.

—Con que volvemos a lo de robar besos eh? — A lo que la pelinegra contesto — Buen viaje Toshiro, te amo—

—Yo igual— Dijo para por fin desaparecer por la puerta.

0

Karin volvió a su casa a recoger unas cosas que necesitaba para poder entrenar a los subordinados. En eso estaba cuando vio la cajita de regalo que Toshiro le regalo

—Es verdad me muero de curiosidad por ver que es lo que me regalo— Al abril la cajita pudo ver que en ella había un pequeño reloj de bolsillo color plateado, el cual tenía en su parte frontal unas marcas al obsérvalas bien pudo darse cuenta que eran una "T & K" al reverso de este estaba el símbolo de infinito con una pequeña frase que se leía así "_No se le puede poner fin a lo infinito_", Karin estaba muy feliz el regalo era muy hermoso al abrirlo pudo ver que también tenía un espacio para colocar una pequeña fotografía y ahí pondría una de ella con Toshiro, claro cuando la tuviera.

Al observar la caja se dio cuenta de que había una carta, no espero más y la leyó

_Querida Karin esta es una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento que te doy por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y te preguntaras ¿porque un reloj?, bueno tu mejor que nadie sabe que no podemos vernos mucho por razones de trabajo así que aremos una cosa, cada vez que ese reloj tenga su manecilla pequeña en el ocho y la grande en el doce así sea de mañana o de noche tu pensaras en mí y yo en ti así sabremos que el uno está pensando en el otro y será como estar el uno al lado del otro en ese preciso momento._

_Espero te haya gustado, con cariño T.H._

Karin apretó el reloj y la carta contra su pecho —Por supuesto que me ha gustado, muchas gracias Toshiro lo atesorare por siempre— Dijo a la nada para después colgárselo en el cuello y seguir su camino al campo de entrenamiento donde y la esperaban los subordinados.


	11. Brillo especial y polvo celestial

**Bien, a partir de aquí es donde reanude la historia, los capítulos anteriores solo los resubí aquí, espero les guste. El fic ya lo tengo terminado, los siguientes capítulos los subiré en estos días pues aún tengo que revisarlos bien**

**Brillo especial y polvo celestial**

Con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba Karin caminado por las calles de Karakura, en ese momento se encontraba patrullando como era costumbre sin embargo esta vez había algo diferente en su vida que la hacía tener esa sonrisa a cada paso, cada que metía su mano en su bolsillo y sentía el frio metal del reloj esa torpe sonrisa regresaba a su rosto. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el día blanco pero la sensación de alegría que le había proporcionado Toshiro aquel día no desaparecía.

Pese a que estaba en hora de trabajo nada evitaba que quitara esa sonrisa, al llegar la noche y regresar al mundo Binbougami su sonrisa seguía intacta incluso parecía que su cara tenía un brillo especial, tan metida estaba en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba frente ella y solo se dio cuenta de ello hasta que choco con esta irremediablemente

—auchh lo siento fue mi culpa no me fije por don…— Karin para su disculpa en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que era su mejor amiga — ¿Inochi? —pregunto pese a saber que era ella pero no era para menos su angelical amiga que siempre resplandecía con su mirada ahora estaba demacrada y con unas enormes ojeras bajo sus lindos ojos

—Así es Karin—contesto somnolienta

— ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?— Cuestiono atónita la pelinegra

—Ya sabes lo de cada año, después de cada 14 de febrero nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo, ya imaginaras por qué— En ese momento recordó Karin que efectivamente eran en esas fechas cuando más trabajo tenía su amiga, con nuevas vidas por venir por donde quier Inochi no tenía descanso alguno

—No te sobre esfuerces Inochi hay muchos más con tu trabajo—

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, la alegría de una nueva vida se apodera de mí— Contesto con mucho cariño pero no pudo evitar bostezar, estaba a nada de caer en u sueño profundo y sentía que sus ojos se le entrecerraban.

—Ya veo, quédate esta noche aquí sabes que mi casa es tu casa— Y acto seguido Karin la tomo del brazo y se encaminaron directo a su casa

—Gracias Karin eres muy amable— a cada paso sus ojos iban cerrándosele de a poco. Al llegar a su casa y cambiarse de ropa a una para dormir Inochi se encamino a la cama que le correspondía como era de costumbre. Con una mano restregándose sus ojos Inochi se disponía de despedirse de su amiga pelinegra

—Hasta mañana Karin— dijo en un enorme bostezo, sin embargo algo llamo su atención; al despedirse entre abrió un poco sus ojos para ver por última vez a su amiga ese día y algo la dejo en shock, podía ver un brillo muy pequeño emanando de su amiga, el mismo que había visto varias veces ese mismo día en varias chicas del mundo humano.

Antes de poderlo comprobar su amiga le contesto un —Hasta mañana— y desapareció en la oscuridad de una habitación.

Inochi no queriéndolo creer se froto sus ojos varias veces. —Tal vez estoy alucinando, trabaje mucho hoy— y sin más se fue a dormir

0

Era más que evidente, en la noche estaba cansada y no pudo concentrarse bien lo cual la decepcionó pues es su trabajo ver detectar ese brillo especial de manera eficiente y no lo pudo notar ni por que venía de su mejor amiga

Inochi estaba sentada en una silla del comedor viendo como Karin iba de allí para allá preparando el desayuno. Inochi en ningún momento le quito la vista de encima

—Inochi, aquí están tus panqueques— al notar a su mejor amiga usualmente callada se preocupó— ¿qué pasa? ¿No quieres? —

—Dime Karin cómo has estado, casi no nos hemos visto—

—Muy bien de hecho— Contesto sin poder disimular la enorme sonrisa

Para ello su amiga solo alzó un poco las cejar como ironía —Iré directo al punto, Karin tu sabes de que va mi trabajo ¿no?—

—Sí, vas por el mundo humano buscando a las mujeres que serán futuras madres y las rocías polvos dorados celestiales para que el futuro bebé nazca sano— Contesto tranquilamente caminado hacia la mesas mientras tomaba dos vasos de leche para acompañar los panqueques

—Así es— Hizo una pausa y prosiguió—Entonces entenderás la situación si yo en este momento te roció un poco de esos ¿verdad? — pasaron algunos segundos antes de que los dos vasos se estrellaran contra el suelo

— ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? —Preguntó exaltada la pelinegra

—No sé, tú dime— pegunto tranquilamente mientras se llevaba un pedazo de panque a la boca.

0

No había pasado más de 1 hora desde que Karin recibió la noticia de su amiga y ahora esta sentado en la silla de la mesa —Inochi que voy a hacer—era evidente que era verdad no había necesidad de hacerse algún examen su amiga no jugaba con ese tipo de cosas

—Díselo al capitán shinigami, seguro le alegra— Contesto con simpleza

—No entiendes no hace mucho tuvimos un susto con algo así y dijo que no le molestaría pero que no era el momento, rayos ahora que voy a hacer—Dijo preocupada escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Yo te aconsejo que se lo cuentes a el capitán peliblanco y que después ambos tomen una decisión, esto es cosa de dos no te mortifiques por querer llevar las cosas tu sola; recuerda dos piensan mejor que uno— Y con una sonrisa se despidió para que su amiga pudiera tener un tiempo a solas para pensar.

_«_ _Inochi tiene razón debo contárselo a Toshiro cuanto antes, me preocupa que piense pero creo que es lo mejor_»

Paso el resto del día meditando las palabras exactas con las que se lo diría y decidió que el día siguiente se lo contaría, entre más rápido mejor

Inconscientemente mientras pensaba recostada en su cama estuvo acariciando ese pequeño vientre inexistente por el momento, pues según sus cálculos tendría como más de 1 mes y medio. Si bien estaba aterrado por lo que pudiera suceder mañana de alguna manera está muy feliz, un pequeño ser producto del cariño de ella y la persona que amaba estaba dentro de ella creciendo poco a poco. Sin duda una mescla de emociones se apoderaba de ella.

Antes de que pudiera sumergirse en un pequeño sueño abrió sus ojos como plato, pues sí quería hablar con Toshiro mañana tenía que asegurarse de que él estuviera, no tenía pensado pasar horas buscándolo y esperándolo como el 14 de febrero; no creía tener la misma paciencia que tuvo aquella vez.

—Si bueno, escuadrón 10—

—Hola Matsumoto, soy Karin—

—ahh pero si es Karin, lo siento mi capitán ahora no está—

—no te preocupes solo quería saber si mañana Toshiro estará en el escuadrón, es que quiero pasar un rato con él—

—ahhh que bien Karin vendrá mañana— aclamo con emoción la teniente

—Entonces tomaré eso como un sí estará ahí—

—Claro que sí pero será mejor que vengas por la tarde, mañana estará supervisando a los nuevos reclutas hasta la tarde—

—Entiendo, gracias ahí estaré—

—Entonces, hasta mañana Karin— y así las dos mujeres terminaron la conversación, sin percatarse que alguien tras las puestas de la oficina del 10mo escuadrón escucho todo

—Así que la bimbogami vendrá mañana ehh— hablo para si una silueta —Esta es la oportunidad perfecta— dijo sin más y se retiró


	12. Sorpresa inesperada

Hola que tal yo de nuevo por aquí con otro nuevo capítulo.

Gracias MikeRyder16 por tu apoyo y por los lindos comentarios que dejas!

**Sorpresa inesperada**

Una pelinegra se encontraba dando vueltas por el pasillo de su casa, hoy era el día en que daría la noticia, al menos a Toshiro.

Los nervios la estaban consumiendo, apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, a noche a penas y pego los ojos y ahora tenía que esperar a que fueran las 5 para poder ir con Toshiro

—Que lento pasa el tiempo cuando uno quiere que sea lo más rápido posible— dio Karin a la nada pero de golpe paro.

_« __Debo dejar de angustiarme pues le puede hacer daño al bebé_»

Si bien estaba muy ansiosa no podía evitar pasar su mano por su vientre siendo asaltada por una gran sonrisa. Si bien no pudo dormir toda la noche la idea de ser mamá le empezaba a gustar más y más, toda la noche se preguntó sobre si sería niño o niña, a quién se parecería, que carácter tendrá, etc.

Cosas como esas hacían que se emocionara y se pusiera de nervios — ¿seré buena madre?— se preguntó a sí misma, dispuesta a no seguir haciéndose preguntas que no podía contestar ahora decidió calmarse. De su bolsillo saco aquel reloj que Toshiro que había regalado, marcaba las 11:30 para lo cual bufó

—Bueno supongo que falta menos para el gran momento bebé—Y sin más salió de su casa para ir a trabajar mientras más de una vez tocaba su vientre con una sonrisa en el rostro

0

Sin duda alguna el calor es algo que nunca aprendería a tolerar, hoy fue un día muy largo entre conocer a los nuevos reclutas y evaluar su desempeño actual así como el primer entrenamiento había sido algo difícil, no lo solía ser pero parecía que ese día fue el más caluroso de todo lo que iba del año.

Si ánimos de querer hacer algo el resto del día de dirigió a su casa a tomar un baño para refrescarse un poco y de paso tomar una pequeña siesta. No solía ser así pero los días calurosos como ese lo ponían sobre la lona.

A demás Matsumoto le dijo que Karin vendría hoy así que no quería dar lastima. Y así emprendió su camino a casa. Después de una ducha salió sintiéndose mejor pero igual quiso tomar una pequeña siesta, vio el reloj que marcaban las 4:30 lo que le daba 30 minutos para reponerse. Como aquel día era caluroso como ninguno otro decidió acostarse sin ninguna clase de ropa que le cubriera el tronco superior.

Tras algunos segundos admirando su torso descubierto y su cara apaciguada no pudo resistir y se agacho hasta su cuello inhalando su dulce aroma y sin poder evitarlo contorneo su torso con sus manos mientras dejaba pequeños besos por su cuello Sin darse cuenta el reloj marco las 5:00, y como si se hubiera coordinado la puerta deslizable se abrió lentamente

—Así que aquí estabas— Pese a que dudo por un momento en entrar o no al final con paso decidido llego hasta el lado de la cama donde estaba recostado

Con mucho cuidado paso una de sus piernas por un costado del peliblanco y dejo la otra en el otro costado de tal manera en que quedo "sentada" sobre él.

—Karin— soltó con un suspiro aun adormecido mientras abrazaba la pequeña cintura

0

—Gracias por indicarme el camino a la casa de Toshiro, Matsumoto jaja aún me pierdo— Dijo un poco avergonzada la pelinegra

—No te preocupes Karin, además tengo que hacer que mi capitán firme esto para poder ser libre al fin— Contesto con alegría al pensar de estar a nada de poder ir de fiesta el resto de la tarde-noche. Para este momento ya se encontraban entrando a la casa del peliblanco.

—Si no mal recuerdo esa es su habitación, ¿no?— señalo el cuarto que curiosamente tenía la puerta corrediza abierta

—Así es… un momento cómo sabes eso— inquirió la teniente con ojos de picardía dirigidos a la pelinegra

—eh eh intuición— y para evitar más preguntas incómodas dio rápidos pasos hasta la habitación —ey Toshiro ya he lleg…— sin poder terminar la oración se quedó petrificada

La teniente al notar esto se acerca —qué sucede Ka…— y queda igual al asomarse, el trance también se apodero de ella sin embargo aun así pudo ver a Karin con la boca abierta lo cual le basto para que un instinto materno aflorara en ella

—CAPITAN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ ASIENDO—

Toshiro al oír la voz de su teniente abrió los ojos como plato al principio enojado pero después molesto, como se atrevía a interrumpirlo cuando esta con… — ¿Hinamori?— pregunto con cierto shock quitando sus brazos que hace nada la abrazaban alejándola en el acto, la cosa solo se puso peor cuando miro a la puerta, su teniente lo observa de mala manera con los brazos cruzados y —oh no Karin estaba ahí y desde su punto de vista esto no se veía bien

—Espera Karin puedo explic…— No lo dejo, simplemente corrió lejos de ahí con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo se lo permitía, mientras Toshiro trataba de seguirla pero Hinamori lo abrazo contra ella

—No te vayas Shiro-chan—Dijo brindándole una mirada ¿demente?

—Hazte a un lado — y con poca delicadeza la empujo y tomo algo para cubrirse y salir de ahí, momo lo intento seguir pero Matsumoto le cerró el camino

—Qué hacer Rangiku— Dijo alterada Momo

—Creo que ya has provocado mucho daño por hoy— dijo y en instante la durmió con un kidou, logrando que la castaña quedara inconsciente —No has sido la misma desde la guerra de invierno— le dijo a la nada la teniente mirando a la castaña con pena

0

_« __Pero que estúpida he sido, Hikari me lo advirtió y yo no le hice caso, rayos me odio. Incluso mi hermano tratando de protegerme hablo con él para que no me hiciera daño y yo lo amenacé para que no le hiciera daño. ¿Por qué no dejo de ser tan ilusa? _»

Sin parar de correr y con esos pensamientos en mente siguió corriendo, pero era evidente que el peliblanco la iba a alcanzar, después de todo es un capitán —LARGATE, EN MI MALDITA VIDA QUE QUIERO VOLVER A VER CERCA DE MI, ESCUCHASTE—Grito la pelinegra al muchacho que se había puesto al frente de ella

—por favor Karin, no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo—

— ¿explicar qué? Que te estabas enredando con esa chica, que ella estaba sobre ti besándote mientras tú la abrazabas semi desnudo y que todo eso no es lo que parece— hablo con la quijada entre cerrada, pues no quería que nadie estuviera en donde no lo llamaban

—Pensé que eras tú, sabía que vendrías y mientras tú llegabas tome una siesta así y estaba semi desnudo —a lo cual se sonroja un poco el chico—por qué hacía mucho calor

—o sea que pensaste que esa tipa era yo, mira que conveniente—contesto muy alterada la pelinegra

—Tienes que entenderme por favor Karin ella está un poco demente desde que terminó la guerra de invierno y creé que está enamorada de mí— trato de acercarse y tomar sus manos pero la chica al sentir el contacto aparto sus manos bruscamente

—ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE QUE TE ALÉJATE DE MI—Gripo por fin—YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI— y fue ahí cuando saco el reloj y lo arrojó al suelo, haciendo que este se rompiera por mitad

Lo cual dejo al peliblanco atónito —K-Karin, t-te loo su-suplico escúchame— titubeó su voz por la desesperación de saber que la estaba perdiendo, él no era una persona que rogara pero ella era muy importante para él, estaba dispuesto a seguirla y no dejarla en paz hasta que lo escuchara, dejaría su orgullo como capitán para no perder su orgullo, el cual era Karin

—Se puede saber que está pasando aquí—Fue la voz que saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, una voz que ambos conocían

—No es nada Ichi-ni—dijo Karin mientras torpemente intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas de cólera y decepción cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el peli naranja

—Karin, es hora de ir a casa—ella solo asintió y dio marcha, cuando se había ido lo suficientemente lejos volvió hablar pero ahora al peliblanco—Pensé que te había dicho que cuidaras de mi hermana y no la lastimaras— y acto seguido le propino un buen puñetazo en el rostro, tirándolo al instante—No te le vuelvas a acercar, entendido— y se fue tras su hermana

Toshiro apenas y podía procesar lo que había pasado, con movimientos muy lentos se levantó y recogió los fragmentos del reloj _« Voy a repararlo, Karin, prometo que voy a reparar lo nuestro_»

Por otro lado una pelinegra que trataba de contener las lágrimas había cerrado la puerta de su habitación sin querer darle una explicación a su hermano.

_« __Parece que sólo seremos tú y yo bebé _»

**Bien… no sé qué tal les haya parecido, háganmelo saber**

**El siguiente capítulo será el final**


	13. No te quiero perder

**No te quiero perder**

Por las avenidas grandes de Karakura se encontraba deambulando una pelinegra, realizando su trabajo como era de costumbre. Habían pasado semanas desde aquel problema, ahora se encontraba en su tercer mes.

Su sentido del humor no era mejor que el malestar que sentía todo su cuerpo. Desde aquel día no ha visto al peliblanco y así era mejor, cada noche se reprochaba así misma por haber sido tan ilusa

—Capitán, entre más tiempo pase, más difícil será su reconciliación—Le dijo su teniente en un modo inicialmente maternal, mientras veían a la pelinegra desde el techo de un edificio

—Ya lo sé, pero ella no me quiere cerca y no quiero alterarla; además a quien engaño fue mi culpa y merezco su odio—

—no diga eso, ella no sabe de la obsesión que tiene Hinamori contigo— Trato de alentarlo

—Por nuestra amistad de la infancia no quise que ella entrara a un psiquiatra, a pesar de que yo sabía que no estaba bien desde que terminó la guerra de invierno—

—Qué es lo que piensa hacer—

—Yo realmente no lo sé, ella no quiere escuchar explicaciones—

—Sea lo que usted decida cuenta con mi apoyo—

—Gracias, no será nada fácil— Agradeció mirando al cielo que de a poco de iba nublando, parecía que no tardaría en llover. Matsumoto lo dejo solo para que pudiera pensar tranquilo y él por su parte ya no podía resistir el acercarse a ella pese a las advertencias de Ichigo y la negativa de la pelinegra

0

—Ey Karin—escucho gritar a lo lejos la pelinegra

—Inochi, que tal— saludo con cansancio

—Karin no te ves bien, sabes que somos amigas y que estoy para ti si necesitas algo—

—Gracias Inochi—

—Sabes que me preocupa tu salud, déjame por favor rociarte con polvo celestial para que el bebé este bien— Suplico la rubia

— ¿EL QUÉ?— Ambas voltearon al escuchar una muy conocida voz—KARIN ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ESTO— Frente a ellas estaba un peliblanco dirigiéndoles una mirada que pasaba de incredulidad a la sorpresa

—Est-te emm —Intento decir algo sin mucho éxito su amiga

—NADA QUE TE IMPORTE, MEJOR VETE CON TÚ NOVIESITA ESA—Contesto colérica

—YA BASTA KARIN, SI TAN SOLO ME DEJARAS EXPLICARTE, PERO ERES UNA TERCA QUE NO ENTIENDE, AHORA EXPLIC…— En medio de esa acalorada discusión un fuerte reatsu llamo la atención de peliblanco _« __dos, no son tres _»

—Escóndete, luego terminamos esto— y en un segundo desapareció, al instante en que lo que sería después una tormenta

—CÓMO TE ATEVE…—Sus palabras quedaron cortadas, al poder sentir a que se refería

0

Tres figuras se encontraban sobre volando sobre los grandes edificios de Karakura

—Es hora de hacer una tormenta— el hombre que respondía por el nombre de Shao, en un instante desenvaina su espada y la tormenta empeoró de un momento a otro

—Puedo sentir la presencia de dos shinigamis, hagamos les saber quiénes son los más fuertes, sembremos un poco de caos Shao y Shen—

—Como ordene Noitra sama— y ambos desaparecieron

0

—Vamos Inochi, esto se va a poner un tanto peligros— Decía mientras trataba de abrir el portal que las llevaría de regreso al mundo binbougami

— ¿Tan rápido se van?— Cuestionó una voz pertenecientes Shen un hombre de cabello azul y ojos negros, interponiéndose en el camino de Inochi y la tomaba—¿qué pasará si mato a un dios de la vida ¿acaso seré eterno?—

—Apártate de ella idiota—

—Tú no interfieras, nadie quiere mala fortuna aquí— y de un empujón la logró derribarla, su salud más la lluvia le estaban jugando una mala pasada

0

Por otro lado el sonido de metal chocando resonaba por todo el lugar Nnoitra e Ichigo estaban en medio de una batalla. La lluvia torrencial hacía difícil la pelea. Habían pasado años desde la última pelea y sin duda los dos eran muy fuertes pero Ichigo con sus poderes de Quincy no le estaba siendo difícil contra atacar

0

Por otro lado Toshiro se apresuraba a llegar a donde se encontraba Karin, en un principio fue a la presencia más fuerte que sitio pero vio que Ichigo ya está encargándose de eso, se tranquilizó un poco para luego darse cuenta que la otra presencia estaba con Karin

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunió su fuerza y golpeo a aquel individuo que se encontraba estrangulando a su amiga, sin embargo no logro hacerle ningún rasguño— ¿crees que eso es suficiente para derrotarme, pequeña mocosa? — Estando a punto de propinarle una patada Karin cerro sus ojos de nuevo se sentía vulnerable como aquel día de lluvia en el que murió, pero el golpe jamás llego, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos su amiga esta tendida en el suelo, se apresuró y se acercó a ella quien estaba inconsciente pero seguía respirando

Al dirigir su mirada pudo ver a Toshiro clavándole su zampactuo

—Túu moco-so cómo te atreves—

—eso es lo que también yo te pregunto a ti—y sin más congeló el todo el cuerpo de esa persona para después romperla en mil pedazos, los años no habían sido de para nada

—Karin estas…— antes de que terminara la pregunta una fuerte patada lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol

—Cómo te atreviste matar a mi hermano maldito—y sin más arremetió contra el peliblanco blandiendo su espada

—TOSHIRO— grito asustada, esta vez alguien había llegado a salvarla, esta vez no sintió el pánico de aquella noche fría y esta vez era Toshiro el que no se lo pensó ningún segundo para venir a salvarla

Miedo, sentía mucho miedo, no quería que nada malo le pasara, de un segundo a otro todo ese coraje que sentía hacía él se esfumo. El miedo a perderlo incremento _« __no te quiero perder_»

El fuerte diluvio hacían que los movimientos fueran difíciles de predecir, los sonidos del metal chocando solo lograban que la angustia de Karin incrementara

Fue en un instante donde logro divisar las figuras, si bien ella sabía que Toshiro era muy fuerte la simple idea de que algo lo dañara incrementaba su miedo, por ello hizo aquello que el peliblanco que prohibió que volviera a hacer

De un momento a otro, Shen apareció tras de él dispuesto a atravesarlo con su espada para lo cual Karin logro empujar a Toshiro fuera del camino recibiendo ella una profunda en un costado. La sangre no se hizo esperar

—KARIN QUÉ HAS HECHO—Di un grito ahogado mientras veía como se desplomaba. Con una furia que jamás pensó experimentar arremetió contra Shen sin piedad, cortándolo múltiples veces hasta que corrió el mismo destino que su hermano.

—Karin por favor resiste— fue lo último que pudo escuchar la aludida

0

El sol entraba por una rendija de la ventana directo a la blanquecina cara de Karin después de fruncir el ceño abrió sus ojos desorientada

De inmediato los recuerdos asaltaron su mente, abrió los ojos como plato y se incorporó sobre la capa sintiendo un terrible dolor en un costado, de inmediato llevo sus manos a su vientre.

—Tranquila el bebé está bien— Escucho la voz de su hermano quien estaba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados—¿por qué no me lo dijiste? A demás ¿tienes idea del riesgo que corriste al hacer algo así de imprudente?—

—Lo siento Ichi-nii, tenía miedo—

—Te dije que estaría aquí para ti, jamás estarás solo—

—Gracias— admitió un poco sonrojada por el gran cuidado y cariño—que pasó con los enemigos—

—Fueron fulminados, no eran rivales—

—Y-y co-non Toshiro—Se sonrojo un poco

—El enano está bien, pero está muy preocupado, se pasó la noche aquí—y seguido a esto hizo un movimiento para que volteara al pequeño mueble donde estaba el reloj que le había regalado el día blanco y el mismo que ella arrojo al suelo

—ohh ya veo— Lo tomo entré sus manos notando que ya estaba reparado

Tras un breve silencio el mayor continuo —he hablado con él, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Karin pero solo tú sabrás que decisión tomar, pero eso sí no me controlare si algo te vuelve a lastimar— dijo como si ya supiera que lo iba a perdonar. Y sin ninguna palabra más salió de la habitación dejando entrar a Toshiro

—¿Karin cómo estás? ¿Más bien cómo se sienten?— Inquirió preocupado

—Parece que bien— Contesto sintiendo alivio de verlo bien

—sé que no me quieres ver pero por favor déjame explicar Momo no está bien desde la conclusión de la guerra y cree estar enamorada de mí pero yo solo la veo como la hermana que representa para mí, te lo juro solo te quiero a ti no quiero estar separado de ti ni del bebé por favor— Mientras él decía todo eso Karin se limitaba a observarlo, se veía tan cansado, pálido y con unas enormes ojeras cómo si él tampoco lo hubiera estado pasando bien

—Vasta, he oído suficiente—Al escuchar estas palabras palideció un poco el chico

—Karin yo—Su voz denotaba nerviosismo, agachó su mirada al suelo, no supo en que momento ella llegó hasta él y le dio y pequeño beso en los labios casi llegando a ser un leve rose

—Aquel día lo entendí—dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y escondía su rostro en su cuello—entendí el profundo miedo que implicaría perderte y que me dejaras sola, no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más— y se aferró más así él

—Te lo prometo— susurró

0

Habían pasado cerca de 6 meses desde eso y Karin apenas y podía moverse pues el enorme vientre no se lo permitía

—Hola Karinnn—Saludo a lo lejos su inseparable amiga—que bueno que estas de regreso, te extrañe mucho— dijo abrazándola

—Yo igual Inochi—

—Cómo te la has pasado con tú familia—

—muy bien, están muy entusiasmados con la llegada de la bebé, sobre todo mi hermana y que decir de mi padre parece una cabra loca—

—No es para menos una nueva vida siempre es motivo de alegría— Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos—bueno me voy, tengo que muchas nuevas vidas me esperan — y sin más se fue

En todo ese tiempo muchas cosas habían pasado, Toshiro y ella habían comenzado a vivir juntos por petición de él último pues quería estar cerca si pasaba algo, no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a ella o al bebé. Por su parte seguía siendo una bimbogami solo que ya no vivía hay, Hikari le había dado la autorización para ello y hasta hace apenas mes y medio dejo el trabajo de un lado pues apenas y podía moverse

—Karin es hora de irnos a casa— Escucho la voz de Toshiro quien sin preguntarle lo robo un beso para después arrodillarse y besar ese vientre abultado y abrazarlo con ternura

—Vamos—Por alguna razón pese a ser una bimbogami no se sentía para nada con mala suerte, veía a la persona que justo ahora caminaba a su lado y luego sentía a esa pequeña bebe dentro de sí para así sentirse inmensamente afortunada.

FIN


End file.
